Embodiment of the Crimson Demon
by Xenomorph555
Summary: Lelouch had planned his rebellion out, everything was meant to go to plan. Well that was before a crimson demon entered his life. -Alternative story route for Code Geass- Rated M for future insurance
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, welcome. This is my first fanfiction ever so as you can guess I am quite nervous, I have been planning this fic for months now and its all coming together here. Now I'm slightly worried about releasing this as it's going to feature something quite... er... different from the usual Code Geass fics. However all I can do is release it and hope you enjoy it, deep in my heart i'm hoping that this story will please those like myself who have been scouring the site looking for "this", what is "this" you ask. You shall see my friend.**

 **Currently only the Prologue is out, I plan to continue this story over a period of time, however this prologue should give a taster of what's to come. OH I should also comment of the rating, while I don't currently plan on much if any sex scenes I do plan to add many violent scenes and such. So by adding an M rating I'm protecting myself and the story.**

 **With that lets begin...**

* * *

 _ **-Prologue-**_

 _Red_

It is a colour that has held deep meaning ever since the inception of humanity. Danger, evil, fire, passion, love…

 _blood…_

These are all things we beings known as humans have associated with the colour for millennia. 

_Red_

He was seeing red right now, it was on the ground, on the walls, in the air, in his eyes… _in his head_. He felt the cold grip of paranoia creeping up his spine, his innards compressing, the feeling of bile building in his throat.

 _He found that he had been seeing red quite a lot in his life recently, as if his whole world had been splashed and painted with the damnable colour…_

He thought this as he took in his surroundings, the sickening smell penetrating his nostrils, so strong he could actually taste the iron. As he took light steps forward he stepped into the sticky pools that had grown, his shoes making a disturbing sound as he strode on. To describe it to a pure and untainted person this room had become quite literally hell, blanketed in a thick layer of blood that threatened to coat every surface giving it a look like that of a horror movie.

He stared at the source of this blood in what could only be called a mix between a sick fascination and utter disgust. Three bodies, all middle aged males, Brittanian police…

' _It wasn't that long ago when they were alive and healthy, to think their lives could be taken so easily. Just like that'_ , he thought to himself. 

_Red_

This whole time he had been seeing red, had been focusing on red…

 _He found that he had been seeing red quite a lot in his life recently, as if his whole world had been splashed and painted with the damnable colour…_

 _And there was a good reason for that…_

 _He was looking at red…_

 _Ever since this… perso… thing had entered his life, he had become accustomed to the colour._

Currently standing, dead center of the room stood a being. From a first glance they may seem normal but take a second look and you'll find a whole new world waiting to be explored. The aura that it gave off could almost be described as breathing in ash, a dark malevolent feeling that made you sick and scared you to your core, even from a mile away your senses would scream to run. Currently it had the look of accomplishment written on its features and seemed to have relaxed despite being the center piece of an act against God.

Red

That was her most recognisable feature, that crimson hair that could be seen even in a crowd of people, the thing that made her stand out for the background. To be honest it fits her well, it shows who she really is even if she wears her emotions on her sleeve anyway. Fire, passion, emotions, danger, evil, blood, death, love… This was what he had learnt made her being over these past few months. When he saw that hair, he recognised all these things.

He had been staring at the red in the room for a while now. The sudden disgust and fear he felt earlier lifting from his conscience. A small scowl formed across his face, pockets of anger and discontent forming in his mind. With a stride forward he confidently asked: 

"Was that really necessary? Even if they were a threat I could have dealt with them myself", '… _and saved myself the trouble of having to clear this scene up_ ' he thought to himself silently. 

After he asked her he noticed that iconic sick grin she had creep onto her face. 

"Just doing my job, after all I'm not taking any chances. There won't be a day in hell that goes by where I'll let you get hurt." She replied with a proud, cheerful and outright arrogant expression. 

"After all I promised you right… **I'll protect you Lelouch** ". 

_Her name is Kallen Kozuki._

 _To her, she is my girlfriend.  
To me, she is my body guard._

 _To the rest of humanity… she is a psychopath._

 _I am inclined to agree…_

* * *

 **Well, how was that, hehe. Anyway as you probably guessed the theme of this fic is going to be a Yandere Kallen. Why is she yandere here you ask? Good question, it has a reason and it shall be answered later in the story. I should also add, not only will Kal's personality be different but her presence will take the story in a "WHOLE" new direction, more so then the average TT fic that can be found.**

 **I am currently very excited for this project, I'm not sure when chapter 1 will be out however I would like to complete it within a week.**

 **Anywho leave your thoughts in a review if you want to: good, bad, otaku trash I don't mind. I hope we can meet again :)**


	2. Chapter 1-That Day

**AN: Hello again, I have to say I was quite surprised. After I released the Prologue I received so many good responses, it honestly made me incredibly happy, so much so that I decided to write and release the first chapter as fast as possible.**

 **Before I talk about that though I would like to address 3 things;**

 **1\. As you can see this story is told mostly from Lelouchs POV, I'm sorry if your thought it was going to be Kallen POV.**

 **2\. For the prologue I decided to go against conventions and based it of a Japanese LN prologue. Unlike more Western prologues which are the start of the story, LN prologues are more of a teaser. Sometimes they show a scene from halfway in the book which sums up the LN's content pretty well. I did a similar thing.**

 **3\. Because of this, chapter 1 is the proper "beginning" to the story and takes place several months before the prologue.**

 **With that out of the way lets talk about Chapter 1. Now I must apologise, this is effectively going to be my "Day a demon was born" aka the chapter you've read a million times. However it was necessary for me to add it since it contains some important changes and it is an important part of the CG narrative. Another important thing to note is that all quotes are original, I don't have a transcript of the anime and I don't want to rewatch it just for this, so here you will bare witness to my (hopefully not god awful) attempts to recreate the text for the scenes that play out the same as the anime.**

 **With that said I hope you enjoy. At the end I will also be replying to review comments.**

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 1 – That Day-**_

22nd January 2017 A.T.B

The sun shined down brightly upon the city, its thick waves lighting up the clear blue sky. The towering figures of the city's numerous skyscrapers were bathed in light and added a feeling of pride and power to the marvel of the modern world known as Tokyo. He would even feel some of that pride himself, IF he didn't know the truth behind it. That this city, no, this country was built on the back of suffering and torment.

In 2010, 7 years ago, Japan was once a free nation like any other. Its independent technological and economic might an incredible feat in a world becoming increasingly monopolised by empires, however it was for these reasons it was targeted by those fiendish wolves that surround it. In April of that year the Holy Empire of Britannia declared war on Japan and although they were able to hold their own for several months, by August Japan was completely annihilated. The reason for this was the introduction of the advanced new weapons system, Knightmares, into the Britannian military. Armed with numerous destructive capabilities, these mechanical knights wiped out any defence Japan erected in order to stop the beast known as Britannia. With their government dissolved, their military disabled and hope lost, Britannia stole these people's rights and branded them like cattle. **Elevens** , that was the name that they were given with no hesitation or sympathy by the Britannian higher ups. The name went together with Japans new name under this tyrannical empire;

 **Area 11**

* * *

On a highway in the southern parts of the city, there was an unusual silence. Despite being under occupation Tokyo is still one of the busiest cities in the first world and yet the ambient silence still swept over this area. That was until a low hum could be heard down the highway.

On a small motorcycle travelling down the lonely road two figures could be seen. Both of them were teenagers that from a glance would be thought to be around 18, those that knew them however would know they were both 17. They wore smart, rich uniforms reserved only for members of upper class society. These particular men were part of the prestigious institute known as Ashford Academy, a school that only the smartest, most talented individuals could ever dream of entering, ' _or the richest…_ ' one man thought to himself.

The rider of the motorcycle was of average build and size, he had a distinctive blue hair that spiked up evenly to each side of his head as if he were the star of a show. On his face resided a perpetual smirk giving him the look of a joyful but ignorant fool. This was unfortunately the truth of the man known as Rivalz Cardemonde, an unimportant class joker that performs at barely a pass level in any test. There was nothing more to him, nothing less.

Had you not been paying close attention you may have missed his travelling companion. Sitting in the side car of the motorcycle resided a man of odd proportions, tall, lean and slim. With a cut of jet black hair that almost covered his eyes and a neutral but stern face that made him look older then he was, Lelouch Lamperouge sat reading a small blue book. His deep amethyst eyes giving of the aura of a sophisticated regal individual. Even with the wind blowing his hair around he gave off the look of someone who did not care about anything outside of his personal space. Even if a strong gast of wind threatened to steal his book away, he merely held on tighter.

He was an odd man to say the least; while patient, kind and neutral on the outside he was impossible to read on the inside. His thoughts were his alone, his time and what he did with it was his alone and most certainly, **his secrets were his alone**.

It was at this time however that the driver Rivalz decided to speak up:

"That was really amazing what you did back there Lelouch, beating that noble I mean" he nearly shouted due to his excitement.

"Hm, oh right. Well it's not exactly the first time I've beat a noble so I'm not sure why your so surprised" Lelouch remarked in an arrogant tone while still reading.

"Well haha, I was just so sure you would lose you know. The odds were completely against you there."

"Ah, true, to a regular player that is. But to me that fool had set himself up for failure."

Rivalz sighed

"I still don't know how you do it man."

"Practice, it's not too hard. Perhaps one day you may become a pro like me."

"WAH, REALLY!"

"Of course my friend" _in actuality he had lost hope years ago but decided he didn't need to know._

To any normal person this conversation would appear strange and possibly controversial, however this was only natural. Lelouch was a professional chess player and in his free time he enjoyed to partake in gambling, especially if his opponents were rich nobles. While this was technically illegal due to him being underage as well missing classes, he found that he couldn't quite quit this little hobby of his. Nowhere else could he feel the thrills and excitement of the match, nowhere else could he use his immense intelligence outside of pathetically boring work. He almost felt like a Robin Hood type figure, stealing from the rich who had stolen from the poor.

A few minutes beforehand both he and Rivalz had visited a new noble, one unaware of his vast knowledge and skill of the game. The man who had previously played against the noble has been utterly crushed and trapped in a corner with only a few pieces left, to the unskilled it would appear a hopeless situation. Not to him however, in only 9 minutes he left the apartment with the spoils of victory, about a grand in cash.

"Still though, I'll never be able to keep calm like. OR dish out those epic lines. That last one in particular, that was cool!"

"Last one?... Oh the king quote you mean?"

"Yeah that one, that when you just said it like that it was awesome. I could never come up with something like that on the fly."

The quote Rivalz was talking about was a sort of 'motto' to Lelouch. A sort of Knights, or Kings, code that he followed along with his other inner philosophies. "If the King doesn't move, how can he expect his subordinates to follow" it was a quote that held a lot of meaning in today's world where most leaders or rulers where greed ridden cowards that would hide behind a disposable wall of people. Whenever Lelouch found himself a difficult obstacle he would remind himself and sometimes even say this quote in order to increase his determination.

"Actually I got it from a book I read a long time ago. I didn't create it just now."

"Ah I see."

 _However there was also another reason why this quote was so important to him, because in reality Lelouch was not just another commoner on the street like everyone else. He was actually a…_

*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK*

"WHA, JESUS CHRIST"

Rivalz screamed before attempting to skid the motorcycle to the other side of the road. This was only natural considering that during their conversation a large truck had quickly crept up behind them and had almost crushed them. With a quick and terrified reaction Rivalz tried to get out of the dangerous situation, however unfortunately due to both the motorcycle and the truck attempting to get out of the way at the same time the truck accidently rammed through a barricade. After travelling down a ramp at high speed the truck crashed into a construction site before finally coming to a halt.

Rivalv slowed down the bike by the edge of the highway, entranced in a fit of adrenaline and terror.

"Wha.. What was that just now?!" Rivalz cried out while breathing heavily.

"I'm not sure, they were speeding… It's possible they were drunk or something" he replied while looking over the barrier at the crash site. From this distance it looked pretty bad, someone was likely injured.

"What should we do? Should we call an ambulance or something?"

"Yeah, do that and wait here" he exclaimed while he quickly jumped over the barrier.

"H..HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm going to help them and see if their alright!"

As Lelouch began to run down the ramp he could hear Rivalz screaming for him to come back, however that was something he couldn't do. After seeing, _and being a partial cause_ , of this accident he couldn't just stand back and let these people suffer or worse.

* * *

The truck was currently stuck in the hole it had made in the building it crashed into. Despite the front portion of the truck being covered in a small amount of rubble it didn't look too bad, it's possible that the drivers were okay but he had to make sure.

As he approached the truck he let out several long and strained breaths. Due to being quite un-athletic and having virtually no muscle mass Lelouch had difficulty in doing tasks such as running, too be honest it was quite pathetic. However now was not the time to complain, he had to work out the drivers condition.

"Hey! Hey are you alright?!" as he shouted out he received no answer.

"Can you hear me?" he called out but like before received nothing. He was beginning to get worried. Noticing a ladder he made his way over, he reasoned that he may be able to talk to the drivers through a skylight if there is one or possibly enter through a hatch. Just as he put his hand on the ladder, _he felt an odd sensation…_

" _I've found you…_ " a strange voice echoed to him, as if it was there yet wasn't.

"Hey! Hold on I'm coming!" spurred with determination after hearing the voice, he reasoned that the others inside may also be alive. He began climbing and quickly reached the top. On the top of the truck he found exactly what he was looking for, a hatch. After positioning himself next to it he called down.

"Excuse me, are you alright. Don't worry, help is on the way!"

Suddenly as he said that he felt an immense force as the whole truck began to shudder. Losing his balance, he swiftly fell through hole and smacked against the cold hard floor of the truck. It would seem that the truck had been restarted, just as he was trying to get up he was once again thrown against the wall as the truck jerked back out of the rubble.

"H…HEY IM IN HERE" he called out.

"HEY STOP LET ME OUT" he attempted to plead however the drivers appeared to either take no notice or could not hear him.

' _This is bad, very bad_ ' he thought to himself as he felt the truck moving out of the construction site and up onto the ramp he had just ran down.

While trying to think of a plan in order to get out of this predicament he began looking at his surroundings. On the far wall was what he guessed was a door to the drivers cabinet, most likely his 'captors' were behind there. On the other side of the room lay another door which led to the large end bay room, currently it was impossible to know what was in there. Finally there was the middle bay where he was currently, it was mostly empty, ignoring a few minor pieces of equipment. What caught his attention however was the large device that took up the center of the room, looking like some type of naval mine it was a spherical machine with electrode type devices attached at various angles. It was definitely a mystery however he did not have time to solve it, looking at it more closely it seemed to have enough integrity to be climbed on. After mustering his strength he began to haphazardly climb the device in an attempt to reach the top hatch. Just as he was about to reach it however the truck to another sharp swerve, Lelouch was thrown to the ground for the third time today.

"AGHR" that time actually hurt his fragile body quite a lot. He was about to try again before he heard a large and threatening sound outside.

' _An explosion?..._ '

* * *

Inside the drivers cabinet two middle aged Japanese men were in a state of panic. Nagata, the older of the two who was currently driving called out.

"The hell was that."

"I thin.. Crap it's the military!" his partner Shirou replied in an angry and paranoid tone.

"WHAT!" after looking through the rear mirrors he confirmed Shirou's deduction. Several large aircraft were tailing them above the highway carrying high explosive ordinance, guns and other types of weapons that could vaporise a living human into a cloud of blood.

Yes the military were after them, that much was obvious. While this chase would probably confuse most onlookers the reason for this was very simple, they were Japanese Resistance Fighters or as the media and old white ladies had took to calling them, terrorists. Determined to change the depressing fate that had befallen Japan they had taken up arms in order to take back their homeland from these Britannian scum. Their latest raid had them steal something that was sure to arouse attention; poison gas. Yes in the loading bay of this truck they had enough gas to kill every living thing in the Southern half of Tokyo, a deadly weapon with a death toll equivalent to a nuke. With this weapon they may have a shot to take back some of what they used to own or at the very least punish Britannia.

However right now things weren't going to plan, scratch that, they hadn't been going to plan ever since Ohgi, the leader of their terrorist cell had mysteriously vanished a week ago. Without him they had to go into this plan that had taken months to create with less guidance. If that wasn't enough, their best devicer who pilots the single Knightmare they own, effectively their only real weapon against Britannia, pulled out of the plan at the last minute. That in itself was odd, usually she's begging to be let into these sorts of raids. But the other day she simply declined like it was nothing, she's seriously been acting weird this past week…

"SURRENDER ELEVEN TRASH!"

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud shout emanating from the military aircraft behind the truck followed by several rounds being shot.

"THIS IS THE MILITARY"

"IF YOU STOP AND SURRENDER YOUR WEAPONS AND THE GAS WE WILL ALLOW YOU TO FACE TRIAL"

"Well that's a load of bullshit" Shirou stated

"Wh..what should we do… Hey, should we use the gas." Nagata said in a panicked state. If they unleashed the payload here they could kill the Britannians following them.

"The hell, we can't do that. Sure it might take a few Britannians down but tonnes of Japanese lives will be lost. We're only a few miles away from Shinjuku you know!" Shirou responded.

"Then what the hell are we gonna do?!" He pleaded.

"Guess I'll have to use the Glasgow, I'm not as good as Kallen but I should be able to handle the aircraft. You get the payload out of here and back to base. *sigh* Damn that bitch, where is she…" Shirou muttered that last part under his breath.

"Roger, keep safe out there" He seemed to have calmed down slightly from Shirou's resolve but was worried for him, he had known the guy for over 10 years after all.

* * *

"… _ALLOW YOU TO FACE TRIAL_ "

As Lelouch listened to the broadcast he felt his blood go cold, his skin paled and he began hyperventilating.

' _Military? Then these guys are… yeah I remember now there was that terrorist report from earlier…_ ' as he thought this he began shuddering. The Britannian military were known as being ruthless, if he were found here then…

He gulped down the fluid that had built up in his mouth, he never liked to admit to being scared but right here right now he was terrified. There were so many things he was never able to do and worst of all…

"Nunnally" that's right, his little sister. _He couldn't imagine what would befall her if he were to die here. He didn't want to imagine her face when she hears the news. No, he couldn't let this happen, he would find a way out of this_.

Just as he was thinking to himself one of the compartment doors opened, fearing that the terrorist might kill him if he was spotted he swiftly hid behind the device he now recognised as a poison gas container. With a quick speed, a middle aged man passed by and entered the end compartment of the truck and shut the door.

'What was that about' he thought before the truck suddenly started to rumble.

* * *

Outside of the truck that was still racing down the highway, several HR-08 VTOL aircraft were currently in pursuit of the terrorist vehicle while being told to stand by. In a normal situation the truck and its occupants would be destroyed as soon as the squadron was in range. However this was not a normal situation at all, no somehow the terrorists had gotten hold of an insecure WMD from a research facility, if they were not careful there was a chance the weapon would be set off leading to an uncountable death toll.

Currently surveying the scene was Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, leader of the Purist Faction in the Britannian military. He was a middle aged man of strong build. His short and combed turquoise hair gave a hint at his noble background as a Lord. His stern face that had seen many battles a testament to his greatest achievement, his prestigious 13 year track record in the military ' _barring that one night of failure_ '. With skill that rivals many in the military, ignoring the Knight of the Rounds of course, he is what one might call a perfect soldier.

Currently though he was infuriated beyond measure, not only had they been ordered to stand on guard, they had even had to give out the option of trial in order to coerce the terrorists. Of course it was a lie but the mere thought of giving these eleven trash the option disgusted him to no end. Usually he'd kill them and be done with it, but today it would seem that the Viceroy Prince Clovis had taken control of the scene, that in itself was odd but he did not question it. However as such he was stuck here until his highness gave the signal.

*beepbeep*

After a small alert his intercom created a link between him and the HR pilot.

"Lord Jeremiah, there appears to be a change in the situation."

"What do you mean?" he replied back in a calm tone. Although underneath his facade excitement was beginning to brew, had they received permission to fire?

"It appears that the terrorists are about to discharge something… eh actually sire you should look at this" the pilot relayed urgently.

With this in mind he looked back down at the truck and gasped.

Down on the ground the speeding truck had opened up its bay doors on the back, while some had expected some form of cannon or gun to be mounted there they were proven wrong very quickly. As soon as it had fully opened something large leapt out and mobilised on the highway road. It was a large machine, slightly taller than the truck it had resided in till now. It was humanoid in shape with two legs, two arms, a body and even a head. Covered from top to bottom in thick red armour and with weapons systems mounted at several key points. Even a civilian with little to no knowledge could tell you what this was.

"A KNIGHTMARE!"

As he shouted he heard the tell-tale sound of an explosion. As he suspected when he turned around one of the HR aircraft had been ripped apart before exploding in the air. Down on the ground the red knightmare had activated one its most basic yet deadly weapons; a slash harken. This rocket propelled harpoon can accurately pinpoint a vehicle before firing and quickly rip it apart before rewinding back to reload. As he analysed the scene two more HR's were taken down by the enemy knightmare.

"This is a message to all squadrons, fall back out of its slash harken range!" He commanded over the intercom system to all pilots.

"But my Lord-"

"Don't worry, I shall take care of this interloper" he proud fully boasted before hitting the special release button to his side.

As he did this he felt a sudden jolt before the feeling of zero gravity, like riding in a fast elevator, began to rise. With a second jolt a massive shockwave was sent out across the highway, a large crater had formed under him and kicked up dust. The cause of this tremendous power was the fact that up until now he had not been sitting in a HR like the other soldiers but in fact had been inside his own personal knightmare that had been transported here by air.

As the dust settled he looked over at his opponent while his opponent stared back at him. Taking a closer look at the model he confirmed his suspicions before hitting the public intercom button.

"I have to admit, even I was surprised to find you Eleven terrorist trash had gotten hold of knightmare, even if it is an obsolete Glasgow" he felt the aura of the enemy change when he declared its weakness and let a smile creep onto his features.

Glasgow was the name of the old 4th generation model knightmare brought into service 7 years agi, while a technological marvel back then, it was scrap metal these days especially when compared to the new Sutherland models.

"So then, with this Sutherland I, Jeremiah Gottwald, shall slay you fiend."

With that he readied his assault rifle unit as well as his two slash harkens. His red opponent did likewise, both mecha's preparing for the upcoming fight.

' _Let's find out how good you are shall we, Eleven trash_ ' and with that thought he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Several miles away from the highway chase another storm was brewing. Deep in the heart of the G-1, a mobile command center used by the higher ups of the military to take control of the battlefield, chaos was ensuing.

In the middle of it all sat a young man in his early twenties. With long blonde hair that stretched behind his back, perfect blue eyes that were as clear as the sea and a handsome face that could make any fair maiden blush, this man sat on a throne decorated in gold engravings. From his head to his toes he was outfitted with only the finest and most outstanding clothes that could be obtained in the world. All of this resulted in a man most would be unable to describe as anything other than fabulous. However currently his pretty features were tainted by a scowl, his composure threatened by a constant nervous fidgeting and his aura thick, dark and heavy.

To say that the day had been hellish for the prince and viceroy of Area 11, Clovis La Britannia, would be greatly underestimating the severity of the situation. Earlier in the morning, while he was attending one of his many parties with many other high ranking nobles he was informed of a terrorist attack on one of his personal research facilities. While he would normally ignore the Eleven peasants due to quite honestly not giving a fuck about them, he learned a grave piece of information. That being that " **that** " was stolen.

Clovis had always been trying to gain the upper hand over his siblings, naturally it was difficult since he was most certainly not a favourite of his father and was likely looked down upon as weak unlike Schneizel and Cornelia. It was because of this that he partook in many controversial and black operations behind the scenes in order to get some advantage over the others. After all when the end prize is a throne to rule the world, who wouldn't go all out in order to win, even if you had to dabble your feet in black mud.

" **That** " which had been stolen was one black project hidden from his family as well as the rest of the world. With it he wouldn't just be able to take on his siblings, oh no, he could take on the world.

However with it stolen from him not only would he lose his chance it's possible it would leak out into the public, and when that happens…

He shuddered, ' _best not to think about such things any whey, stress ruins beauty after all_ ' he remarked in his head but in truth he was very afraid.

"Bartley, give me a report on the situation, STAT"

Upon hearing this a bald, fat and pompous bastard wearing a fashionable generals uniform turned around and stepped forward.

"Yes your highness, it would appear that the terrorist have deployed a knightmare, a Glasgow to be exact. Currently Lord Jeremiah of the Purists has stepped forward to handle the situation." He explained in a calm respectful manner expected of a general.

"I see, and the truck itself?"

"It's currently still travelling down the highway, we believe it will enter the Shinjuku Ghetto area within a few minutes."

"What! But if that happens… damn we'll lose them…"

"Do not fear your highness, it won't be long before-"

"NO, NO THIS…. Yes this is merely another trial set forth before me on my path to be emperor" he shouted in a paranoid almost schizophrenic voice.

After thinking to himself for a moment Clovis began speaking again.

"Bartley, as of now I am ordering a FULL mobilisation of our forces!" He exclaimed.

"You are? My highness?"

"Yes, our target is the Shinjuku Ghettos. If those terrorist rats are going to run back to their nest then we have no choice but to smoke them out, kill them. KILL THEM ALL!"

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS! You heard the prince, get on the intercoms. Start the mobilisation."

As Clovis leaned back in his throne he let out a shivering sigh. Under his breath he merely muttered.

" _Find her, find C.C_ ".

* * *

Lelouch was alone with his thoughts. It had been several minutes since the last gun shot and he had been crouched down beside the gas container trying to think of a plan. While the gentle rocking of the truck did little to calm his nerves, luckily it kept him slightly saner then he would have been in silence. Despite this however he had yet to come up with any reasonable plan, the odds were just stacked too far against him. There was a possibility that if he came across a Britannian soldier he could claim "Help, I've been held hostage" however the unofficial motto of the military is "Shoot first, ask questions later" so such an action would likely end with him in a morgue.

"Damn it" he hit his fist against the cold metal floor of the truck.

' _Power, if only I had power. Then I could save myself… and everyone else as well_ ' he looked up at the ceiling as he thought that.

"….."

"….."

"….."

After about a minute he gave a small smile, something rare for him to do. Maybe it was from the loneliness or the desperation but as he looked up another thought entered his mind.

' _Well, if someone else could come and save me. That would also be nice'_.

* * *

Somewhere someone was watching the truck as it travelled along. However this person should not be mistaken for military, nor a terrorist wishing their comrades well. They were merely an entity with their own goals and pursuits. They stood there on that buildings roof with nothing but a small pen like object tipped with a button on the top held lightly in their hands.

As they watched with a hawk like eye, a smile crept onto their face. While they had no way of hearing it, it was almost as if they sensed the small prayer that one man gave off. The gesture warmed their heart and they felt obliged to answer its call.

As the truck entered the Shinjuku tunnel that smile they held grew into a maniacal grin.

With a small tap they hit the button…

* * *

The sound of the explosion was like nothing he had ever heard before. In that fraction of a second before it hit he didn't know what had caused it nor how but he did know that he was in line for a lot of pain.

As time began to accelerate again Lelouch found himself hitting every surface at high speed, pain began flaring up inside of him as he continued being thrown around in the apparently tumbling truck. The sound of metal scratching his ears was painful in its own way and the various sensations he felt made him want to vomit.

Suddenly as soon as it had begun it stopped, everything went silent; completely silent. The rapid heat he felt had now turned to a freezing cold. The light had been absorbed by the darkness...

Despite being injured he managed to pick himself up, it's likely an act of God that he hasn't broken his legs. As he took in his vastly shook surroundings he noticed that the truck had been flipped onto its side, as such the hatch on the ceiling could now be used as a door. Looking at the gas canister it would appear that it had been chained down quite tightly so it hadn't moved and was luckily undamaged, _he hoped…_

In another scenario he would check up on the driver however to say the least he had seen enough for today. He quickly hurried over to the hatch in the ex-ceiling in order to escape. Outside it was dark, save for a few flames, at first he thought it had suddenly become night time before realising that it was probably a tunnel of some sort. With the general direction they were heading and also by using the memories he had built up after living in Japan for 7 years he was able to deduce that this was likely the Shinjuku Tunnel. After breathing out a deep sign he stepped forward…

…only to be kicked in the face.

With a pained cry he fell back.

"Freeze, don't move terrorist" looking up he found a figure looking down at him.

He was tall _like him_ and judging by the strength of his kick was also quite strong and athletic, _unlike him_. Clad in a black armour with the signature engravings on his left arm and a protective face mask there was no doubt about it; he was a Britannian soldier.

Lelouch froze in panic before quickly regaining his courage and put a quickly put together plan into action.

"P..Please I am not a terrorist, believe me. No, I had been taken hostage by the terrorists, please" he pleaded.

The soldier merely stood there most likely making a decision on what.

"Look here, my uniform" he grabbed and held his own school uniform by the arm sleeve "as you can see I'm a member of the Ashford Academy, not a terrorist".

As he pleaded his final lines of defence the soldier continued to look on in silence.

" _Please…_ " at this point he had nearly lost hope and was half expecting a barrel to be pressed against his skull, however…

"Lelouch?"

"Eh"

"AH! LELOUCH IT IS YOU!"

In the middle of his confusion the soldier exclaimed loudly. With a childlike excitement he ripped off the mask to reveal a face he never thought he would see again. With short hazel brown hair and pure green eyes, he was topped off with a Japanese face and tan. Unmistakably the boy he once knew known as Suzaku Kururugi had grown into a man. His childhood friend from 7 years ago when he first moved to Japan, he always wanted to know what happened to him.

"Suza…ku?"

"LELOUCH! It is you!" Suzaku roared happily.

"Suzaku… why… why are you a soldier… for Britannia" Lelouch murmured, shocked.

"Lelouch, why are you a terrorist?" Suzaku murmured back albeit louder.

"Wha, NO, I told you I'm not a terrorist. I was captured" he sighed "But seriously Suzaku, what are you doing" Lelouch said with a harsh tone and scowl.

"To be honest it's… it's a long story. I'll tell you on the way back to the medical shelter, your injured right".

"Hm, ah yeah" he let out another sigh, with his old friend here Lelouch suddenly felt safer as if the whole ordeal was almost at an end.

That was until a spark shot out from the gas canister. With the sound of machinery churning the device began to unravel and open.

"LELOUCH DON'T BREATH!" Suzaku shouted while stuffing a gas mask over both their faces and Lelouch forcefully shut his eyes.

"…."

"…."

However after a few seconds they found that nothing had happened, after reopening his eyes Lelouch discovered a very strange scene in front of him. In that space in the center of the container was not any form of gas or weapon, instead he found a girl. With luscious long hair that was a shade of unnatural green as well as a soft face and snow white skin, it was certainly not an exaggeration to call her beautiful. Another curious feature was the prisoner straight jacket she wore, ' _is it possible she's some sort of high security prisoner, but why would terrorists…_ ' Lelouch trailed off with his thoughts.

Up until now the girl had shut her eyes as if she was sleeping however after a few seconds she began to slowly open her eyes. Those golden eyes curiously looked at both men standing there speechless at the scene unfolding before them.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Um, Suzaku… what should we-"

As soon as Lelouch began to ask Suzaku for guidance the strange girl slowly raised herself up. After rising to full body height she closed her eyes and nodded in satisfaction without saying a word. She then proceeded to take one step forward towards the two…

…before face planting straight into the cold metal floor.

"H,Hey are you alright" Suzaku asked as he ran over to the girl.

"She looks quite weak, hey Lelouch help me here will you"

"Ah Sure!" he nodded and quickly made his way over to them.

After a small discussion on the correct course of action the two men proceeded to lift the girl up by the shoulder on each side. After slightly adjusting to become more stable the three began walking and exited the truck where this all took place. For the most part they walked in silence before Lelouch spoke up.

"Suzaku, what the hell is going on, I thought that was meant to be poison gas?"

"That's what I was told in the briefing. But after seeing this… I don't know what to believe"

"Hey Suzaku, do you think that mayb-" he was cut off.

"Ah shit, looks like she's out of the container"

"Wah?"

Several men had gathered in front of them, all were clad in the same black armour as Suzaku and they were armed with high power assault rifles. In total there must have been about seven of them, six soldiers and one commander. It was that same commander that called out just now.

"Private Kururugi, I told you find to location of the gas and to wait on standby. How do you think your gonna take responsibility for your actions, Eleven" He said with a scowl.

"Sir, you misunderstand-"

"Bullshit, obviously you have no respect for your superiors do you. Honorary Britannian my ass" the commander continued before taking a short glance at Lelouch. He sighed.

"However since you've got a good track record I am willing to lower your punishment from the kindness of my heart" he said the last part in a sarcastic mocking tone.

"R, Really, thank you sir I wi-"

"All you have to do is kill this terrorist".

All of a sudden time seemed to stop for Lelouch. He was once again in a situation of life and death, only this time it might be his old friend that kills him.

"Sir, I cannot do that, he's one of ours. Look at that uniform. He said he was captured by the terrorists and held hostage" Suzaku pleaded for his sake.

"That might be true buuuut yah never know these days. I heard that these Eleven scum torture and convert hostages over to their side so we can't take any chances"

As he said this he took a pistol from his side holster and held it out to Suzaku. Fear had overcome Lelouch, while standing there he was silently begging Suzaku to spare him. Even if it was selfish, he didn't want to die like this. Shot by his own countrymen, _even if he had long since not considered them as such._

"I.. I.." Suzaku gulped, took a deep breath and gathered his determination "I refuse!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Well, guess it can't be helped. Sayonara Eleven trash" and with a twist of his hand he flipped the pistol over and shot Suzaku in the back.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch screamed at the apparent murder of his old friend.

However just before the grief overtook his soul Lelouch remembered just who was in front of him and once again felt fear stabbing his heart now that he had no one to help him.

"Right then" the commander smirked at Lelouch.

* * *

Deep inside the truck, a solemn breathing could be heard. Nagata, who had been driving at the time of the explosion, was still inside the driver's cabinet. He let out a painful groan. He could hardly move and he had practically no energy left. With what little energy he had he felt around his body for injuries, unsurprisingly he felt a lot of warm liquid stick to his hand. It was at this time that he realised that there was no way he was getting out of here alive.

As he sat there in the darkness he let out a sigh, he could hear talking outside. Most likely Britannian soldiers looking for the gas, it wouldn't be long before they found him and made his short lifespan even worse than it already was.

But he wouldn't let that happen, no in fact he was gonna take some of these bastards with him. As he searched for the item he sought he looked back on his life, his experiences. Despite all that had happened he wasn't necessarily disappointed or angry, in fact if he was given the choice he would have done everything the same again. His friends in the cell, the fight for freedom, the honour. It was all what made part of him. And as he held the trigger in his hands he left one solemn note.

"It's all up to you guys now".

With that he left this world.

* * *

Just as the commander was about to point his gun at Lelouch another loud explosion, similar to the one earlier, went off. In fact it would seem that the entire truck just exploded, it's likely that the terrorists installed explosives inside it for suicide bombings.

Just as before the sound, light, shockwaves and debris thrown up by the explosion distracted the platoon of soldiers in front of him. Seeing his chance Lelouch grabbed the mysterious girl by the wrist and ran as fast as he could. He quickly spotted a corridor in the tunnel wall and using the confusion as cover, somehow made it. He swiftly guided the two of them through the interlocking passageways, while he had no idea where he was going, anywhere was safer then back there.

After several minutes of running, Lelouch came to a stop. In front of him was a staircase, if he was lucky it might lead to the Shinjuku Ghetto. Lelouch hoped with all his being and while running on excess adrenaline and fear he strode up the staircase and unlocked the hatch. The first thing he noticed was the light.

Immediately he took in his surroundings, they had indeed made it to the surface and were in fact in in some sort of warehouse. He he felt relief and let go of the girls wrist. Falling to his knees he let out a long drawn breath he never realised he had been holding in before coughing violently at the memories of all that has happened today, he felt sick, completely and utterly sick. He needed to get out of this place, he needed to get home and see Nunnally. Picking himself up he was about to leave before…

"Well now, you gave us quite the slip didn't you?"

He looked ahead to the warehouse entrance only to find those same soldiers staring back at him. His body shook as he came to the sudden realisation that there was nowhere to run. That same sickness he suppressed a short while ago threatened to come back with full force.

The commander looked at his weakness and fear before giving off a sick laugh.

"Sorry kid, wrong place, wrong time y'know. Nothing personal" with that he brought the pistol once again out of its holster and aimed it straight at him.

"Sayonara"

However just as he pulled the trigger, flashes of green flew straight in front of him.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" the girl who till now had said nothing all of a sudden screamed while jumping in front of him.

A moment later her body went limp after a bullet was shot straight through her brain, a reasonable amount of blood was left pouring from the horrific wound. Suddenly her body hit the ground, just like that. It was honestly unnerving to him to see people die like that, even if he had seen it many times in the past, you just don't get used to it…

"Crap, we were meant to keep her alive. Oh well accidents happen now don't they?"

Lelouch found himself kneeling on the cold, hard and grimy ground. ' _First Suzaku, now this girl_ ', was he honestly that pathetic. Was there really nothing he could do to stop this from happening? He sat there, eyes wide and traumatised. He merely stared at the ground and balled his hands into fists. ' _This is the end…_ '

' _No_ ' after being grabbed by the girl, he heard that voice. Yes it was just like that time at the construction site. ' _So that was you?_ ' he pondered, however as he did so he noticed he was no longer in the warehouse.

"Wait, what?" he became very confused.

" _You don't want to end like this, right?_ " the girl asked.

Currently his body felt weightless, almost like an out of body experience. He wondered if he was already dead. The girl continued.

" _You have a reason for living. If you had power…. You could live, correct…_ "

"Yes, yes it is" as he said this multiple images, thoughts and scenes spread out before him at an unrecognisable speed. He did not know what was going on but he did recognise that this girl may be offering something.

" _I will make a contract with you_ "

"What?"

" _In exchange for power you will grant my wish. If you choose to accept you will no longer be a normal human, you shall live unlike any other. Bestowed with the power of the king… Geass_ "

It would appear that she had reached the climax of her speech, with this in mind Lelouch gave his answer. It wasn't difficult, it was the only answer he knew.

"Yes, give me power…" he built up his courage "I ACCEPT!"

Immediately he was transported back to the warehouse, no time had passed at all. The girl on the floor remained dead, but…

Something had changed, yes. Lelouch was changed. With power brimming in his very being he stood up confidently in face of the soldiers. Any trace of the pathetic fool from a minute ago was dead.

"The hell is up with you?" the commander remarked with a puzzled face.

As he said this various knowledge filled Lelouch's head at an incredible speed. Within an instant he was the master of his power. Filled with an arrogant sense of pride and invincibility Lelouch brought up one of his many "motto quotes".

"You should know, the only ones that should kill are those prepared to be killed".

After saying that he smiled like a maniac at the troubled and disturbed faces of the soldiers. It was now or never. Lelouch powered up his ability, this so called Geass, the feeling of immense power filling his left eye. Had you been looking at him you would have seen a bird sigil appear in said eye. And so…

"I Lelouch Vi Britannia command you-"

However…

Just before he used his Geass the horrific sound of gunfire resounded within the warehouse. Almost immediately as it began, the bodies of the soldiers in front of him began to distort. Large amounts of bullets flew by, looking similar to that of a meteor shower. Each one that hit a soldier ripped straight through them creating large holes and spraying a disturbing amount of blood onto the surroundings. Within a few seconds most of the soldier's bodies had been ripped apart into fleshy piles of meat. Even when the bodies finally fell the gunfire continued completely desecrating any semblance those people had of being human. It was obvious that someone had just opened fire with a high calibre machine gun, something reserved for vehicles with this result being the reason why.

As Lelouch stood there with a look of shock and disgust on his face he suddenly felt a very cold shiver run up his spine. These soldiers never had a chance to get away, they were completely annihilated. Even his power wouldn't protect him from this. After wondering who did this he raised his eye sight.

 _Was it a terrorist…_

 _Or perhaps a Britannian soldier gone rogue…_

 _Maybe it was some psychopath…_

As Lelouch looked up he froze.

Standing over there…

By the entrance to the warehouse…

Was a school girl with red hair…

* * *

 **AN: Well there we go, as before sorry about the mostly similar storyline and lack of Kallen. I promise in Chapter 2 that not only will Kallen be around a lot, but the story will take big detours from usual.**

 **I have to say this was the longest piece of fiction I have ever written, it took from 1PM to 5 AM to complete. Is about 8000 words in length and I read over it twice in order to locate errors. I feel like im gonna pass out.**

 **ANYWAY time for replys:**

 **WOTI: thanks for the review, I agree with what you said about the red and body descriptions, ill probably edit the prologue at some point. However when it comes to character descriptions I left that out on purpose, as I discussed at the top AN the Prologue is just a teaser. Ill introduce the characters in the actual chapters.**

 **MS-16: ive already planned out some of Kallens interactions with cast (like Shirley), their... amusing to say the least.**

 **HE-SpecOPs: Your right green haired girl I do like YS (though its not my reason for yandere obsession, that would be Mirai Nikki), ive been a supporter for over a year. Funnily enough whenever I see Midori I always call her C.C.**

 **Anywho thats enough for today, I hope we can meet again :)**


	3. Chapter 2-The Crimson Demon

**AN: Hello again, today I am bringing you Chapter 2 of the story. Before I begin I must apologise for the size of Chapter 1, you see I never intended it to be that long it just... became that way. The reason I apologise is because most chapters will likely only be half that length, like this one. On another note, we've also passed 1000 views. Hooray!**

 **With that done its time for chapter 2, I hope you enjoy and as before, I will be answering review comments in the section below.**

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 2 - The Crimson Demon-**_

In the outskirts of Shinjuku lay an old warehouse rusted in the river of time. Currently inside, one man stood mortified at the scene before him. The ripped and mangled remains of creatures once known as humans, the scarlet blood that painted the ground like a portrait of modern art and the sour smell of discharged ammunition. The massacre that had just taken place had only lasted several seconds at most and yet it was one of the most horrific things he had yet witnessed. He let out a frightened breath; while it was true that he had seen many deaths, tragedies and crimes committed during the war seven years ago, mostly those were merely the aftermaths and for the few he actually saw in person, well… _seven years is a good time to heal mental wounds_. But this, this was the first time he had seen death firsthand at this scale; the first time he had seen **murder** firsthand at this scale.

Adding on top of that this event had took place before he could use his Geass, before he could effectively announce his rebellion to the world, _in a personal sense of course_. No, it would seem that he was 'beat to it' by someone more ferocious then himself. ' _That reminds me!_ ' he looked up to try and find the killer, it didn't take long…

Standing over by the doorway of the warehouse, with an almost holy silhouette created by the sunlight outside, a girl could be seen. With crimson red hair that was straightened in a smart fashion and sapphire blue eyes that shone like gemstones, both were merely two of the features that made you not want to look away from her. She wore a clean cut school uniform that hugged her slim figure almost giving her a petite look, however he could see she in fact of similar height to him and most likely of similar age.

If these things were taken in normal circumstance he wouldn't be afraid to call her attractive however… upon taking a second look you begin to notice glaring flaws in her cute character. The most jarring was the large calibre machine guns she held in her arms. Most likely a Britannian type used for shooting vehicles and other forms of armour, he hesitated to wonder how she came to obtaining such a weapon. Next was the aura she gave off, with an attack stance that hints she's stronger then she looks, possibly explaining how she's holding such a gun with her slim arms, just looking at her would send a warning signal to any rational human being. Finally was the look she had on her face… more specifically the grin. He had known of many looks people who kill give off, soldiers typically feel pride for serving defending their countries, civilians who felt guilt and torment after an act of self-defence. This however was different, this was the first time in his life that he had seen someone… who was happy they had just killed someone, the first time he had seen someone who quite obviously gained some sick form of enjoyment from the act of murder. This was emanating from the twisted and psychotic grin that was tainting her pure face… ' _no_ '.

Despite having those pretty eyes, they were currently twisted in some other emotion. He understood now, the contradiction. That while she was indeed a rose on the outside that did not reflect her inner persona, it was a phenomena he was very familiar with: **a mask**.

*Clunk*

A loud sound echoed through the warehouse and sucked him out of his thoughts, it would seem that she dropped the machine gun, likely out of ammo. Deciding to see for himself he looked up and made a shocking discovery, the girl was look straight at him.

Upon noticing that he noticed, the girl quickly began to make her way forward towards him. Lelouch mind began to race and his body shuddered. He realised the danger he was in, this girl had just murdered not one but several men in cold blood, possibly even more if she had stolen that machine gun. He understood that he had no chance in a physical confrontation, with that he began to run his mind at full speed looking for some sort of plan in order to escape alive… ' _DAMN IT, I have an IQ of 171 and for what. Getting stuck in a ghetto and getting murdered by some psychopath…_ ' as he trailed off in his thoughts he began to sweat, he was running out of time. ' _Wait, that's it. Geass!_ ' Geass, it was the name of the power that had been bestowed upon him by a mysterious green haired girl. With it he could achieve his goals and change the world, but '… _I never got the chance to test it, the other girl got in the way, does Geass even work…_ '

"Lelouch-kun, are you alright?"

"eh…"

He froze, while in his thoughts the girl had managed to walk over and was currently standing right in front of him. The most shocking thing though was her face, unlike the psychotic grin she was bearing before she was now displaying a look of great concern. It was true that in his state of panic he had become a shuddering, sweating mess, but that wasn't important right now…

With a serious look in her eyes like someone trying to discover the truth she swiftly held the back of her palm against his forehead, as well as grabbing one of his hands tightly.

"Ah! Your burning up… and your bodies cold!" she exclaimed in a surprised manner.

"Er, ah…" Lelouch was confused on how to answer.

"Eh, ah I know… here put this on, it'll keep you warm" as she said that she began taking her school blazer off.

"WAIT NO, just… Stop" Lelouch had reached his limit, he honestly had no idea what was happening anymore.

"…" she stood there confused for a moment.

"Perhaps the fever reached your head? That's not good, todays quite important after all…" she continued quietly, the concern growing on her face.

"What? No, what I meant was… Aren't you here to kill me?" his cautiously awaited her answer, maybe she likes to play with her victims beforehand.

"…." She tilted her head slightly at the statement.

Suddenly though she seemed to realise something. Her face lit up removing any form of concern that was there before and she began laughing.

"hehehEhEHeHEHEHAHAHAHAHAAAAA" drawn out and quietly at first, it slowly devolved into hysterical laughter. It got so bad at the end she had to hold her hand to her stomach in order to calm herself down.

With her laughter once again contained she turned her head over to the pile of corpses she had made not too long ago, seemingly confirming something judging by a small nod to herself she turned back around to face Lelouch.

"It's about those guys isn't it" she said in a much more serious tone then before while pointing to the bodies.

"I don't usually waste my time on trash like them but eh..he.. well they decided to hurt you which wasn't a smart idea on their part" she continued in a quiet voice with her eyes half lidded.

"Th…That laugh…" until now Lelouch had been frozen in fear, paralysed by the simply inhuman laugh she gave off moments ago.

"Eh, oh right. I remembered something just then, it was quite hilarious" her voice and tone returned to the cheerful expression from before.

"and that was?"

"That we haven't really met yet and you weren't _used_ to my way of doing things." She giggled slightly before taking a closer look at him before becoming concerned and sad.

"That must have been rather frightening for you, gomen" she said in low voice while holding her hands together and bowing.

Somehow he felt there was some form of hidden meaning in her words but decided not to press on it. Especially now that she had displayed an important Japanese custom for apologising, at the very least he could discern that she was not aligned with the Britannian Social Darwinism policy; this made her slightly less antagonistic in Lelouchs eyes.

However that doesn't excuse the fact that until now she had been acting erratically and unpredictably, it wouldn't be odd to assume she would stab him in the back if he turned around. Over the past minute he had been thinking to himself on what to do, he had made a decision.

"You"

"Hm?"

He sucked in air as if to gain courage. It was now or never, while there were many questions he wished to ask he couldn't take that chance. He felt the energy fill his left eye, the absolute power of Geass.

"I command you… DIE!"

Yes, his power which he gained from that green haired girl, was none other than the power to control people. To destroy their will and bend them to his command. With this he would change the world, and for his first test he would kill this threat in front of him.

"Wha…" with a surprised look on her face the bird sigil appeared on his eye and activated.

Slowly but surely the girls eyes became cold, her eye lids dropping until the halfway point and her voice becoming monotone. Lelouch looked on with a sense of fascination, wondering just how his Geass broke his victims will.

"Yes, your majesty"

With that she drew out a luger she had hidden away in her blazer before placing it to the side of her skull without a care in the world. Lelouch breathing became erratic, fully realising the severity if the scene in front of him. He watched as she began to pull the lever of the gun…

…however, just before she pulled Lelouch noticed that sick, psychotic grin from their first encounter return full force on her face. Before he could react the luger was flipped and fired straight at him. He felt the wiz of the bullet pass by his ear, off at most by a centimetre. Dread filled his heart for multiple reasons, not only had his Geass failed but she had just shot at him. He didn't know whether it was a warning shot or if she just missed, if it was the former that was fine but if the latter…

*Sigh*

The girl before him sighed while slowly shaking her head and waving the luger to the left and right.

"Ara. That was quite unexpected. Then again this is Lelouch we're talking about, the master of trickery…" he tone and expression had suddenly turned aggressive, she was likely very angry about what he had done. However for that she would have to know about-

"Anyway I guess now would be a good time to start laying the ground rules of the relationship" *ahem* she coughed. "Rule one: don't try to Geass me, you won't get anywhere and in the end you'll just piss me off"

Lelouch gasped, ' _she knows about Geass, but… how_ '. As his mind tried to process this information the girl's right eye lid raised in suspicion.

"Perhaps I've said too much? In that case it might be best to forget this little mistake ever happened. At the very least you've learnt your lesson, although…" her gaze sharpened "don't do it again, you'll find I'm not as forgiving as some…" her levels of disgust and anger reached new levels, it's possible she has some history with the power.

"AH! It seems we have a visitor!" Just as he was about to question her she blurted that out.

A moment later the entire right side wall was obliterated…

* * *

Currently patrolling the vicinity, Villetta Nu sat inside her Sutherland Knightmare. She was a middle aged woman from the south Americas, this was evident in her strong tan which contrasted with her light grey hair. She was a stern woman who had spent most of her career in the purist faction clawing her way up to a high position of power. As of right now she held the title of an officer and elite devicer, second only to Lord Jeremiah Gottwald. Her only dream was to one day climb to the very top of the mountain, once there she could make her own decisions for the empire. Yes, once there she could do what she always wanted; _Make Britannia Great Again, step one of this ambitious plan would be to separate the real Britannians and the fake Honorary's with a wall…_

*BeepBeep*

Just as she was about to be lost in her delusions her intercom began to signal an incoming message. She straightened herself up and read what had appeared on her control screen. It was a message from Black Operations Team Charlie, the group dispatched to locate the poison gas stolen by the terrorists. Effectively they had asked for back up for one reason or another, her personal guess was that the terrorists were guarding the gas and the only way to assault the stronghold was through a knightmare. Noticing that this was a good opportunity to get an improved position, or at least a large reward, she quickly directed her mecha to the specified position.

It was not long after that she came across the abandoned warehouse that Team Charlie were supposedly in. In order to signal to them that the support had arrived she radioed in.

"Team Charlie, this is Villetta Nu. I am currently in position Alpha, over" she stated with a clear efficiency reserved for those in the military.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Team Charlie, I am in the position. Do your copy, over" she once again stated.

"…."

It was at this point her suspicions began to rise. Even if they had no need for her assistance they would definitely tell her such over the intercom, to do otherwise was a childish act beat out of soldiers when they join academy. To be ignoring her at such a crucial moment meant they were unable to talk right now. This itself could be one of three things:

 _1-They were dead._

 _2-They are being held hostage._

 _3-They were currently in a stealth situation._

If it was option 3 then she should most likely stand by, to act would likely brake the cover of the mission and possibly result in failure. On the other hand why would they call for back up in the first place, if it was either option 1 or 2 then it would be best to act fast…

"…."

"…."

"…."

As she sat listening to the intercom her uneasiness only grew. However at that moment;

" _damn bitch…_ " one of the team members voices could be heard, it was quiet, hoarse and in pain.

There was no doubt about it now. With a flick of a button the knightmare went into full assault mode, she then directed it towards the warehouse and began accelerating to full speed. Her target, the west side wall. ' _Might as well make a dramatic entrance_ '.

* * *

Lelouch was currently lying on the ground, however it wasn't the explosion of debris that pushed him, no it felt more like being pushed to safety. In actuality that was exactly what happened as when he opened his eyes, he stared straight into sapphire gems.

" _Are you alright?_ " the girl very quietly whispered.

" _Um, yes I think so_ " he replied back, also quietly.

She simply closed her eyes, smiled and let out a held in breath. Her cheeks were brushed with a light blush and she relaxed her incredibly stiff body which she had used to protect him from the debris. In another situation this might have been quite romantic however right now wasn't the best place to have such thoughts. She immediately snapped back into a very serious manner and swiftly got to her feet and helped him to his. Her reason for this was apparent as the dust began to settle around them.

Only a few metres from them, a tall shadow stood. Like a giant man glad in metal armour, it stood proud as a sign of Britannian power. Power which it had just displayed by punching straight through a wall. There was only one name which could be applied to such a machine as the one standing in front of them; a knightmare.

As if surveying the surroundings it turned its mechanical head, its four 'eyes' menacingly glowing red. Finally it stopped, afterwards some sort of speaker activated.

"You there. What happened here?" Lelouch froze, he was currently being questioned why he was in a room filled with dead bodies by a machine that could kill him several hundred times over.

"Also why are there Britannian students here? Answer now or face execution" The tone of the devicer inside suddenly became impatient as if they didn't have much time to dawdle. ' _Speaking of which, why are there knightmares deployed here?_ '

He was about to speak up in order to create a convincing story, however it was seems he was beat to it.

"PLEASE DON'T SHOOT" he suddenly heard sobbing erupting from his right.

As he turned his head he saw that the girl next to him had broken down into tears. No, not just that. Her entire character had changed, she was suddenly shaking and snivelling through her tears. Her body language was no longer defensive and on edge but instead was weak and vulnerable. It was like she had somehow flipped a switch, she looked exactly like… ' _a school girl?_ '

It was then that he realised she was most likely acting, he had to admit it was quiet impressive.

"P..Please… me… me and my boyfriend were taking…. A walk…An.. I don't know how but we ended up here" she said all that while sobbing loudly with erratic breathing to simulate the real thing. 'Also _did she have to call me her boyfriend-_ '

His thoughts were quickly cut off when she ran over and wrapped both her arms around his right arm. She then nuzzled her sobbing face into his shoulder. Just when he thought this couldn't get any worse she completed her act by pushing her soft chest onto his arm. Currently his mind was clouded by several layers of anger, confusion and natural distraction that comes from these types of situations however he no time to think about that as she whispered to him.

". "

"what?"

"Geass"

Suddenly a shockwave hit his mind as if he had just discovered the cure for cancer. Geass, the power to control others. With it, it was certainly possible that he could escape from this precarious situation. Finding new resolve, he breathed deeply before activating the bird sigil in his eye.

"I order you to come out, AT ONCE!"

"tch" the girl at his side bit down in anger.

"THE HELL ARE YOU TO ORDER ME!" The devicer suddenly roared from her knightmare

"Baka, it's through direct eye contact! What are you trying to do?!" his companion complained, still nuzzled into his shoulder.

"How the hell was I supposed to… whatever" he paused his complaint and then turned his head back to the current problem.

"I apologise, however I would rather get out of here as soon as possible. My name is Allen Spacer, my fathers a duke" he replied with a quickly constructed lie.

"Spacer huh… are you by any chance nobility" the devicer responded in a more calm and calculating tone of voice.

"Yes, her too" he pointed to the girl at his side "judging by the red bands on your knightmare, I assume your Purist Faction. If I am correct it is your job to serve us, no?"

It was true, that you could tell the different divisions and factions of the military apart via colour. The knightmare in front of them was light purple with red bands surrounding the shoulder blades. If he was correct that was the unique colour only used by the far right military group, the Purist Faction. It had been a few years since he had studied the different factions however so there was a chance he was wrong or it had changed.

"That's some arrogance you've got there, how can I be sure you're genuine."

"We both have ID cards in our breast pockets, if you come out and check them I can verify my identity." If a God exists he was currently begging for this to work.

"Alright, I'm coming out now. Put your arms in the air and don't make any sudden movements." ' _Thank you…_ '

A moment later the knightmare shut down and several mechanical locks unbolted allowing the pilot seat to extend out. A middle aged woman with a strong foreign tan and grey hair could be seen holding a pistol at both of them. Slowly but surely she made her way down the machine and towards the two.

However just as she was coming closer Lelouch suddenly had a dark premonition. ' _Earlier when I tried to use my Geass on that girl nothing happened. W..What if it doesn't work? What if I fail and we both die here.. I… I…._ '

As if sensing this he suddenly felt a warm and soft sensation on his right hand. Looking down he saw another smaller hand squeezing his.

"Don't worry, you can do it" looking over at the owner of the hand he saw the girl looking straight at him. Once again her face was showing a different expression, however it was one that he had yet to see until now. It wasn't sadness, concern, anger, monotone, it wasn't even that psychotic smile he saw earlier. No, currently, her face was devoid of any of those, right now she had the look of pure belief, more specifically pure belief in him. It was a look of belief like one would have for a God; that they were completely good, all knowing and could do no wrong. It was like loyalty but a hundred times greater. It was like she was warm even if she was freezing.

Yes, she had placed her complete loyalty into his hands, he didn't know why, it was just another question in the list with the other thousand questions. But when he looked at that face, he was very sure that something changed. Even though he never admitted it, he had always had a fear deep in his heart. _That fear was rejection_. Not the type that school girls are afraid of though, no, the rejection he feared was from society and the need to change. The idea that he would stand on a podium and declare his rebellion had begun, only for no one to give a damn. The fear that at the end of the day… he would just be written off like the rest. However when he looked at her face, her undying loyalty, he realised that his fear was false. Just another mistake prohibiting him from stepping forward, only now, its gone…

"Hey, I told you to keep your arms in the air" the grey haired devicer made a move to shoot the girl.

This is the beginning… of the end of Brittania…

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GIVE ME YOUR KNIGHTMARE" with a scowl he felt the absolute of power of the king fill his eye. The power was then sent out and proceeded to claim the will of the devicer.

As if her life force was being drained, the life in her eyes went dull and her expression lost all emotion.

"…Understood" she handed him the keys "The code number is XG21G2D4."

After completing her 'mission' the woman proceeded to pass out.

* * *

Lelouch let out the breath that he had held in and shrivelled up into a squatting position. To be honest he was exhausted yet he felt for one reason or another like this was only the beginning of a long struggle.

" _I knew you could do it"_ Looking up he found someone smiling down at him with the same expression she was showing a moment ago.

"You…" up until now he was willing to let them slide, but, now he just couldn't look past the questions in his mind.

"Who are you? Why did you appear today? Why did you… do what you did? And also…" thinking back to the expression she had "…what am I to you?"

She lowered her face for a moment, to the point that he couldn't see her eyes while she searched for an answer. After only a moment she appeared to come to a conclusion. With a few steps she made her way over to Lelouch, knelt beside him and looked him straight in the eyes. Those sapphire gemstones both equally held an emotion, unfortunately he did not know which. Whatever it was, he couldn't recognise it. While he thought for the answer he didn't notice her hands coming up beside his face and before he realised it…

He felt a soft and warm feeling on his lips. There was no need to convolute it into any other form because the truth of the matter was simple; she was kissing him. With her two hands gently holding him she had simply lent over and softly kissed him. There was nothing impure or lustful about it, quite the opposite. The warmth of the act broke down any thoughts in his head, currently he was being overwhelmed with confusion and… other things that he didn't quite recognise. It was in this state he realised the emotion she tried to show him, love, although the reason for it was unknown he could appreciate for what it was. After only a few seconds, the girl broke the kiss she had started and stared at him with those eyes.

"I hope this answers some of your questions" she said quietly.

While it was true that some of the questions he had were answered, it was also true that entire new ones had appeared.

"why…" he murmured, mostly to himself.

With a small laugh the girl stood up and proclaimed.

"You have many questions Lelouch-kun-" "-wait how do you know my-" "I will answer them, someday, however first… you must promise me something."

"What is it?" he was genuinely curious, the girl in front of him had proven to be one of the greatest mysteries he had even bear witness. Possibly even more so then the green haired girl and Geass.

"Allow me stay by your side, allow me to serve you, allow me to protect you at all costs, allow me to become your sword and shield…" she said with a serious and pained expression that showed she was completely serious.

"…and finally, allow me to…"

As he heard her final request he cringed, while it made sense considering what had just happened he wasn't sure he could accept it. It wasn't anything small, that's for sure. The other conditions he could accept, even if they were… odd. That last one though…. He thought about all he had seen today, her ability to kill, her protectiveness, her acting abilities, it was true that she could be an important asset in his future rebellion.

As his answer dragged on the look of despair grew on her features, under the pressure of curiosity and guilt, he buckled.

"Very well, I accept" he just hoped he hadn't made a mistake.

As he said that a look of joy sprang on the girls face, her aura immediately returned to a happy state and proceeded to exceed it. To put it simply, she was very happy.

"Thank you! You will not regret this, I'll make sure of that…" again he felt as if there were a hidden meaning.

"Well with that, let's make this our little contract" she said cheerfully.

"Contract? What are you, some kind of demon?" she laughed at his response and replied back.

"Knight actually, completely dedicated to my king. Completely loyal."

"Knight huh? Well, if that's the case then let me ask you something"

"um?"

"Wouldn't it be best if I knew my knights name?" he asked hoping she wouldn't lead them onto another discussion to distract from the question.

"…."

"…."

With a smile and a bow she grabbed the hem of her skirt and declared.

"Kallen Kozuki, also known as Kallen Stadtfield, at your service."

"Kallen…" he quietly mentioned to himself. Somehow that name does seem familiar but…

"Ara, while I would love to talk more, Lelouch-kun, it appears we're out of time" she said in a manner neither happy nor sad, merely stating a fact.

"Hm, what do you mean?" as he asked Kallen, she merely turned around so he couldn't see her face.

"I'm guessing you wondering the reason for a knightmare to appear so suddenly" Lelouch's eyes widened, indeed he did find it slightly odd for one to be patrolling the area.

"Well, it would seem that Prince Clovis has launched a full scale attack on the Shinjuku Ghetto, probably to exterminate the insurgence. Oh and any minorities they find along the way." She said the last part in a mixed disgust and sarcastic way.

"I… I see" he had half expected it to be honest, Clovis had turned into a vile creature over the years. However for him to go this far…

"Actually I have a question for you now, Lelouch-kun." He was drawn out of his thoughts by Kallen's sudden interjection.

"What is it."

"Now that you know this, what are you going to do about it" she brushed a piece of stray hair out of her face "of course a normal person would run away however… you're not exactly normal are you…" she turned her head slightly, to the point that he could see her right eye.

"So then what will it be, I'll follow you regardless" she finished confidently.

"…."

"…."

He decided.

"Kallen, help me. Help me destroy Britannia!"

"Hai, Hai"

* * *

As Lelouch set up the knightmare for operation, Kallen was currently wandering around inside the warehouse. Currently in a heavy state of thought, she was pacing up and down as if trying to solve a tough equation. I actuality she was trying to work out what to do with one of the many bodies lying on the floor, the difference being that this one was alive. Villetta Nu was still unconscious after being Geassed by Lelouch, because of this she lay perfectly still with neither offensive nor defensive qualities. In Kallen's book this translated to a perfect opportunity.

Having come to a decision, she stopped and proceeded to look at the body as if observing it. She moved over to her side and once again stopped. Upon looking at this woman, her vision narrowed and she barred her teeth.

" _Hey Nu-san_ " she called out, perfectly aware she wouldn't get a response.

" _If It's all right, I have a request…_ " she could feel 'her grin' taking hold of her, her voice becoming a monotone speaker.

As she talked to the sleeping beauty she slowly began to raise her foot up.

" _Me and Lelouch-kun and going to go live our lives so…_ " her foot couldn't go any higher.

" _If you would please…_ "

"…."

" _ **JOIN YOUR HUSBAND"**_

With a swift reflex she brought her foot down…. Straight down onto Villetta Nu's throat.

As she looked down at the beautiful result, she smiled. While walking towards the knightmare she merely thought to herself ' _what he doesn't know can't hurt him…'_

* * *

 **AN: So how did you like this Kallen. I have to say, while she's certainly odd, she's definitely my favourite character to write. Switching between the different Yan and Dere moments a lot of fun. I do worry though that you may not like some aspects of the chapter, whether that be characterisations, text, etc. PLEASE tell me in a review if so, I want to improve my stories so if theres something wrong I want to know.**

 **Time for comment replys:**

 **Aryan810101- True, I could have skipped useless stuff. However considering it gives the introduction to the main characters as well as the story, I kept it, plus the small changes which are actually quite large.**

 **Republic-first of thanks for the compliment. As for the question you gave me in your review for Rescue Mission (dont do that btw, its quite rude to the author, just PM me) I apologise I cant quite remember the names for the other two Yan-Kal fics, their very old and incomplete. If I get time, I may search for one in particular and post the link in Ch3.**

 **As for your other question, I got inspired by said fic after I read it a year ago. It was probably one of the most interesting fics i've ever read because of how 'against the current' it was. By that I mean it was willing to go places other writers wouldn't for whatever reason. After I found out it was incomplete I wanted to do my own to satisfy my needs, especially since I love yanderes.**

 **Anyway, thats all for today. I'll be back again for Ch3 when Lelouch fights Clovis, funnily enough Ch2 was meant to contain Ch3's content but I decided to split it.**

 **I hope we can meet again :)**


	4. Chapter 3-Preparations

**AN: Hello there. I must apologise, that was quite the wait for this chapter (9 days). I'm very sorry for that, I had college work to complete. Luckily right now I am on my Easter 2 week break meaning I am free pretty much everyday for the next two weeks. Chapters 4 and 5 will be coming a lot sooner because of this.**

 **Here we have chapter 3, it's my first to include knightmare combat and to be honest i'm a bit worried. I never enjoy reading K-combat in fics, it always feels so boring and stale. As such I didn't have as much fun writing it here as I do with conversations. I definitely want opinions on that because I feel its the area that will need work the most.**

 **Anyway on to reading, here L &K will prepare for their first fight against the Britannian menace. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 3 – Preparations-**_

In the Shinjuku district of Tokyo, an ambient orchestra of destruction was sweeping through the ghetto. Guns fired, explosives were let off and vehicles grinded against the dirt at high speed. Looking at this scene no one would deny what was taking place; a warzone. As armoured soldiers marched down the streets, squadrons of knightmares supported by tanks and APC's followed. They surrounded the district, closing in on every street, every alleyway and every building. As they marched the screams of bullets and humans alike could be heard, Japanese civilians being killed simply for the ' _crime_ ' of existing. This was not a random act of cruelty however, they were their targets.

"Point A-12, Clear" a soldier stated into his portable radio.

As he said that, score of soldiers rushed past him. Some drifted onto other streets, some raided buildings but one thing was certain wherever they went; someone was being killed. Over on the other side of the street a woman ran, desperate to be spared from such a cruel fate. Luck was not on her side however as a soldier spotted her and proceeded to fire an assault rifle at full capacity. The last hint of life she gave was the terrified scream as bullets ripped through her chest at an incredible speed, destroying the most vital organs in her chest and leaking blood onto the grey concrete below. This scene occurred across the ghetto and no matter how much time passed, the slaughter continued. As stated though, this was not a random act.

On the 22nd of January at 11:57, midday, Prince of Britannia and Viceroy of Area 11 Clovis La Britannia launched a full military assault on the Shinjuku Ghetto. By doing so he planned to not only recover one of his black projects stolen by the Eleven terrorists, but also to erase the terrorists and insurgence that thrived in this location. Of course, it was also a good opportunity to clean up the ghetto ' _kill the filth, wash the stains and then build something productive. A casino perhaps?_ ' These were the thoughts of Clovis himself, however despite his look he was anything but calm. The reason being that the black project still hadn't been recovered, somewhere in that disgusting pit of devastation it remained. Growing impatient he stood.

"Bartley, what's the situation?" he asked in a desperate tone.

The man known as General Bartley nodded while smiling.

"Very good your highness. The forces have fully surrounded the ghetto and began moving inwards about five minutes ago." He wiped his brow.

"So far the extermination has been going smoothly, many Elevens have been vanquished so far. In some areas we have begun to see resistance from the terrorist forces but they have been no match for our superior fire power." He said with a grand tone on the final point.

"That's all well and good but…" Clovis' eyes sharpened "…have you found **her** ".

"Ah.. well…. About that.." Bartley straightened his neck collar.

"Black Operations Team Charlie reported that they had indeed located the container however…" Bartley's eyes held visible fear.

"…She has escaped containment-"

"WHAT!" Clovis screamed in response.

"Now, now your highness please don't worry. Team Charlie has been tracking her down… but er…"

"But what?"

"Team Charlie stopped responding your highness."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Clovis literally began screaming. His biggest fears, the ones that had been plaguing him ever since he began these black projects was becoming true before his eyes.

"If..IF this carries on, it will get out into the public… then I… then I…" Clovis quietly whimpered.

"B..Bartley!"

"Yes sir" Bartley snapped out of his terror that was brought upon by the Princes outburst.

"Carry on the assault, we'll kill them all and then" he raised his arm into the air as if he just had a great idea "we'll pick her dead body out of the remains and imprison her once more."

Bartley merely stood silent for a few seconds before declaring;

"Of course your highness. Yes, we shall double, no, triple our efforts!"

With that Clovis returned to his throne and with a small bead of sweat travelling down his head, he prayed that God looked highly upon him.

* * *

On the outskirts of the ghetto, 3 figures stood and witnessed the travesty occurring beyond. One was not human, being covered in metal armour and standing around 5 metres tall, it was without a doubt a knightmare. The other two were a young man and girl, one sitting on top of the machine while the other stood on the ground respectively. Both were keenly observing the battle in front of them while making plans on how to proceed. Suddenly the man stood up, alerting the girl.

"Right, it's a difficult situation however I believe I may have a plan" Lelouch proclaimed. Up until now he had been running several simulations through his brain, he had just found one that had a decent chance of succeeding. _In his head anyway…_

"Cool, what is it?" his red headed companion, Kallen, replied. She was currently watching him with a face that implied she thought it would work regardless of what it was. It was that kind of dedication that disturbed him and encouraged him, both at the same time.

"Currently the Japanese forces are being crushed, however that's only because of the power difference. If we were to… supply them with knightmares and then lead them with my skills, I believe we could push back the Britannian forces" Lelouch explained.

"Right then, let's go" Kallen declared excitedly. ' _No questions asked it seems…_ ' Lelouch thought to himself, it did seem that her faith in him was unnaturally high.

"However to obtain the knightmares we would have to-"

"Stop the train using the knightmare" she interrupted him.

"Uh…"

It was true. There was a military train passing through the ghetto in the next few minutes. This particular train was a resupply cargo train packed with Energy Filler tanks, ammunition and most importantly; knightmares. They had both found out about this through the computer in the Sutherland they stole and while Lelouch did consider the possibility of attacking it, there was of course risk involved.

"Cool, let's go!"

"Wait, while that's true we ca-"

"It's fine, let's go!" she interrupted him again.

"Are you listening? We shou-"

"I said its fine. !" She ultimately declared, rapidly becoming impatient.

Lelouch sighed and nodded. While she had lots of potential, she also proved to be quite the handful. If he was to truly control her he'd probably need a leash or something ' _then again she'd probably enjoy that…_ '

As they confirmed their plans both made their way to the cockpit. It was at this moment that he became suddenly concerned for Kallen.

"Hey?... Is your foot alright." That was only natural to think however as her right shoe as well as some of her lower leg were drenched in a dark red liquid. As he mentioned this her tone changed.

"Hm. Oh, who knows? Maybe I stepped on a rat or something." She said with a monotone voice.

"But… thank you for being so concerned for me!" she quickly brightened up again and said with a blush.

"Ah, right." She certainly didn't hide her feelings for him, that's for sure. Unfortunately while he did understand she was in love with him, it's not like he was thick or anything, it was not something he could currently return. This usually meant that his replies to her light flirting were bland to say the least.

As he was about to sit down on the devicers seat he saw a red flash across his vision. Kallen was now sitting down in the place he needed to be.

"…May I ask what you're doing?" he asked fearing the increasingly obvious answer.

"Piloting" she snappily replied.

"What? Why? I have actual knowledge in devicing knightmares, although it was training booklet I read a few years ago but still. What do you know?" As he said that the anger on her face gradually raised until she was full blown pissed. It was if he had insulted her or something.

"The hell are you saying! I have years of ACTUAL experience devicing. In fact I'm one of the best devicers YOU will ever meet! Period." She proclaimed while puffing out her chest. It almost seemed like she was a sort of tsundere you'd find in old Japanese mecha animes. Still the statement she gave was quite shocking to say the least, as well as slightly unbelievable.

"Let me guess. That's also on your little 'knight' resume of skills." He joked to gauge her reaction.

She simply nodded with her head turned to the side and her eyes clamped in anger. It would seem that she was serious but actions speak louder than words so he would see for himself very soon.

"Very well." However as he said that, he noticed one small problem in their plan.

"Where… where should I sit?" yes, the knightmares cockpit was quite small. With Kallen occupying the devicer's seat it would seem he had no-where to go.

As Lelouch stood confused Kallen perked up with slightly shocked eyes before resuming a cute smile.

"Oh, that's simple" and with that she patted her lap.

"Er, wait. You don't mean-"

"What's wrong Lelouch-kun, afraid of girls…" she said with smirk.

"No, it's just-"

"Afraid you'll lose control…" her smirk continued to grow as she played with Lelouch in the palm of her hand.

"What?! No, fine I'll sit there!" he said as he walked over and gently sat down on her lap. Her legs were as soft as they looked and disturbingly he felt some sort of perverted comfort in this position.

With them both in place Kallen wrapped the safety belt around her and Lelouch's bodies before letting it click in place. The belt tightened, squeezing the two together in the tight space. One found this pleasant, the other… less so. Kallen proceeded to press a button on the side console causing the entire seat frame to descend into the chest of the machine, their environment quickly becoming a compact and militaristic layout. As the armoured hatch sealed, multiple mechanical bolting sounds could be heard. Finally after only a few seconds, they were ready.

Sitting on a lewd throne with multiple distractions going through his head Lelouch gave his first order as a commander. His first of many if all went well.

"Right, ONWARDS!"

* * *

Over a mile away on an abandoned highway, a fight between two great giants had concluded. With a final explosive crackle the red giant fell to its knees before the purple one. Lord Jeremiah Gottwald had completed his mission with efficiency and skill, destroying the red Glasgow knightmare deployed by the terrorists a while beforehand. It was a long fight, that he would admit. His opponent had taken to hiding in the rubble and other constructions all while weaving around, this had made defeating him tiresome. However unfortunately for the Eleven, it was all for naught. Throughout the entire fight he had taken virtually no damage and by the time they had returned to this highway it was already too late for him. After only two hits, the Glasgow had collapsed before him. Naturally Jeremiah was quite pleased with himself. When suddenly…

"Hm?!"

The sound of rocket motors could be heard, their thunderous roars lighting up the silence surrounding them. A bright light could be seen emerging from the chest of the enemy knightmare, followed by a torrential heat. Jeremiah knew what was occurring immediately, he grabbed his control stick and fired.

"OH? Sorry, I won't let you get away that easily, scum" with that said he fired both of his slash harkens towards the knightmare, the hooks hit a large object and pulled it to the ground.

All modern knightmares are equipped with safety measures in case anything were to happen to the devicer inside. One of these was the cockpit ejection mechanism; a rocket motor system attached onto the body of the cockpit which in itself is a separate structure from the main frame chassis. When the knightmare is critically damaged the bolts holding the cockpit release, triggering the motors to fire and causing the cockpit to fly out the back of the frame to safety while carrying the devicer inside. It was similar to an aircraft's eject system. However he wouldn't let this Eleven terrorist utilise this feature reserved for Britannians.

He walked over towards the downed cockpit. As the motors had been angled upwards due to the harkens, the entire front had impacted the ground at a high velocity. Currently it could be compared to a crushed can. ' _Well, never hurts to be safe_ ' as he thought that he brought out the oversized knightmare pistol, the GSR004, from his side holster.

"If I recall, you Elevens use this word for these types of situations, so then. Sayonara" he said before unloading four shots into the cockpit. With that taken care of he sighed before activating his radio intercom, after all ever since the beginning of his fight he had been under radio silence. It was natural for a well-trained soldier like him to immediately want to be updated on the status of the mission. After contacting the G-1 and informing them of his triumph he was briefed on the situation developing in the ghetto.

"I see, in that case I shall make my way there and support our troops."

He reached down and flicked two specific switches on the control panel. Outside he could hear motors whirring and felt jolts as part of the knightmares legs expanded outwards. These two devices were known as Landspinners, high speed and high endurance wheels that lowered from the back of the knightmares knees to the ground. With these additions to a machine such as a knightmare, they were no longer slow assault vehicles like tanks but an entirely new class of weapons that could speed at over 40 miles per hour while raining destruction on their targets.

With the knightmare in mobility mode he set off towards Shinjuku.

* * *

His head hurt.

His eyes burned.

His hands stung.

His body groaned.

But one thing was certain; he was alive.

With all the strength he could muster at that moment, Suzaku opened his eyes and looked around him. White, that was what surrounded him all over. White walls, white ceiling and a white bed. It was a sterile and plain environment that could only be one place in his mind.

"Ho..Hospital…?" he called out, mainly to himself.

"Ambulance actually"

"Wha-"

"Oh my, looks like we've had a bad day, no?"

Surprised, he quickly turned his head to look towards the doorway. Over there stood a tall man decked in a white lab coat. He appeared middle aged, most likely around thirty, judging by his young face. His hair was short and white, similar to his coat, and he wore a pair of reading glasses over his small analytical eyes. Looking at these different features he could tell that the man was quite intelligent, if it was not for his snarky voice that could made anyone cringe he would instantly have a high level of respect for him. Still, he wondered why such a man would appear before him, especially since he was a weakling that got hospitalised on one of his first missions.

"Um, yes…" he replied in a depressed tone.

"Oh my, don't feel bad! You are but one of few who have escaped death's cold hands. Be happy Private Kururugi."

"Yes, please be glad Mr Suzaku."

As the man talked a woman appeared from behind him and stood at his side. She too was young and was wearing a brown military uniform. She had dark blue hair that touched her shoulders and silver eyes that matched her calm and soft voice.

"You were very lucky, this deflected the bullet and saved your live" she continued handing him a broken pocket watch.

"Ah!" he reached out and picked it up. It was a memento from his father, Genbu Kururugi, the last Prime Minister of Japan...

"It looks important to you" the woman said in a calming voice.

"Yes… very…"

"Don't feel down, you can buy a new one" the man said in a joking voice before the woman shot a death glare at him.

" _or perhaps I can fix it for you…_ " he repeated quietly.

Suddenly Suzaku had a shocking thought, ' _Lelouch!_ ' After he passed out he woke up here, he didn't know what happened to his best friend… or that girl…

"W.. Where are we right now! What's the situation!" he shouted.

"Please calm down Kururugi, you're still in Shinjuku right now…" the man exclaimed while patting him on the shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

"…As for the situation…" he breathed in "…it would seem that the terrorists set off the gas weapon, apparently many Elevens are dead."

"Also the perpetrators haven't been found" the woman added.

Suzaku merely let out another depressed sigh while lowering his body down onto the bed. As he did that the man began to fidget. He looked to his sides and stayed silent for a few moments before…

"WELL WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY! Let's get on with business!" The man declared.

"Business? What? Oh right, I forgot to ask, who are you?"

"My bad, my bad. The name is Lloyd Asplund, head of the Camelot Special Engineering Corps." He bowed.

"I am Cecile Croomy, nice to meet you Mr Suzaku" the woman said.

"I see, ah yes nice to meet you too… um sorry, you said something about business?"

"Yes!" Lloyd coughed "Suzaku, let's say you could pilot knightmare…" he nodded.

"And let's also say you were… decent at it."

"…I think I got a 92 point mark in the simulator test…" Lloyds smile rapidly grew.

"OHHH! Excellent, excellent!" he jumped happily while clapping his hands.

"…Suzaku, I would like to make you an offer" he said once he had calmed down.

"An offer?"

"Yes… one that could change your life."

* * *

Deep within the ghetto, Lelouch and Kallen hurried to the position where they could intercept the resupply train. As they drove past in their Sutherland the same sights kept appearing in their view; death, destruction and ongoing violence. Looking at it made him sick to his stomach, it just like back then 7 years ago. Although he couldn't see Kallen's face, he would assume she was feeling the same way. Currently her head was perched on his left shoulder so that she could see the various screens and intercoms scattered within the cockpit.

Just as they were approaching their pre-calculated point however, they heard a small noise from the intercom and were faced with a voice on the other end of the radio.

"Villetta, there you are. I've been attempting to contact you ever since I arrived here" the voice of a stern man called out.

"Ah! Tch, shit…" Kallen mumbled to herself.

"What? How did they recognise us?" Lelouch questioned in a panicked state.

"The IFF signals still on…" she painfully noticed.

"Villetta, report!... What's wrong?" The man was quickly becoming suspicious.

"I guess there's no choice then. Lelouch-kun, please hold on tight" his knight commented.

Before he could ask what she was doing, she had turned the Sutherland around and was now facing three other Sutherlands. The one in the center, presumably the leader, was covered in a similar colour deco to the one the two had stolen. It was likely that he was part of the Purist Faction as well, that would also explain how he knew the original pilot of this knightmare.

"Ah so you've come to your senses, now. I want a full report on-"

Just as he was talking, Kallen quickly whipped an AR from her side and fired point blank into the Sutherland on the right side, obliterating its cockpit. In the confusion she then turned her sights to the one on the left before switching to fully automatic and unloading multiple rounds into it. All of this occurred in under 3 seconds, but before he could even gather his senses the entire knightmare jerked as they flew backwards. Kallen had just performed an advanced backflip which was thought to be impossible for devicers below elites. As Lelouch looked back on the area they once stood on, he was shocked to find two slash harkens violently indented into the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you, have you-" the man suddenly stopped "Those moves just then, you cannot be Villetta. Who the hell are YOU?!" The man bellowed.

Lelouch was about to recommend that she did not respond but it would seem he was too late for that.

"You would be correct, Lord Jeremiah. I am not Villetta Nu, I go by many names however you may call me the Crimson Lotus."

"Crimson Lotus huh… How do you know my name, Eleven trash."

"Oh, but everyone knows about you. After all…" Kallen paused for drama "… _you are the failed knight._ "

His response was to immediately fire several shots at the two of them. However Kallen showed her skill again by gracefully gliding to the side with her landspinners. This process repeated several times before Jeremiah ran out of bullets in his assault rifle, he then proceeded to fire his more accurate side pistol causing Kallen to change her strategy. Using a concrete wall as cover she switched her AR to fully auto before firing haphazardly over the wall in jeremiahs direction. While not hitting him, it did force him into cover leading to a more even playing field. This whole time Lelouch was practically frozen in fear, it wasn't the fight itself that scared him but instead the inability to participate in any way. At this point he was merely a passenger for a crazy girl on a joyride.

"Damn, you're quite annoying you know that. Always running and hiding like the pathetic Eleven you are. Had you not insulted me back there I may even have complimented your skill" Jeremiah spoke on his speaker.

Several more rounds were fired by each side, the stalemate becoming apparent.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to waste with you however-" he threw something over his cover "Rot in hell terrorist scum!"

"Ah-" Kallen suddenly became paranoid as a sort of cylinder passed through the air towards them. From his brief knowledge of knightmare weaponry, he could guess that it was a Mass Damage Grenade, also known as Chaos Mines. These highly destructive weapons can fire charged micro fragments out of their shell at a particular target effectively coating them in a hailstorm of plasma. If they were to be hit by a thing it would be certain death, which was probably why his knight was on edge. However it was at this moment he learned never underestimate her in a tight situation.

With literally seconds to spare she had aimed the entire frame and targeting system at the chaos mine before firing both slash harkens at it. As the harkens hit, the once physical cylinder transformed into a fireball before sending out a shockwave that ripped through the surrounding area. In order to protect against the incoming danger, she threw the knightmare to the ground and as a little extra, hugged him across the chest.

Somehow they were able to pull through and she brought the mecha up to a standing position once more. The explosion had kicked up an incredible amount of dust, this led her to activate the Fact Sphere System; a knightmares secondary detection method after visual. Using infrared she began searching around for something, although Lelouch originally thought it was for Jeremiah he dismissed that after a few seconds.

"Ah, there it is!" she immediately perked up as she found whatever she was looking for, although Lelouch could only see more buildings and other structures.

The celebration was short lived as they were immediately shot at with slash harkens. Once again Kallen dodged swiftly before driving the Sutherland in the direction of her target.

"You are one incredibly foolish bitch, shooting a chaos mine. Are you really that desperate to die!" Jeremiah called out from behind.

Both knightmares sped along at full speed in a dramatic chase. This carried on until Kallen passed over a set of train tracks before stopping and swinging around to face her opponent. Jeremiah also stopped, both facing each other adding to the tension.

"Well now, I'm afraid this is the end Crimson Lotus!" He boastfully declared.

"Indeed it is, Sayonara" Kallen replied limply.

"Hm-"

In a split second the fight ended as Jeremiah's Sutherland was hit by a train at full speed. It would seem that Kallen had planned to lead him over the train tracks before stopping, like an idiot he had stopped dead center of the tracks only to be hit by the incoming train. Unfortunately for the two, due to the powerful impact of the train Jeremiahs ejection system triggered, rocketing him off to safety on the other side of the ghetto; they would probably meet again. The knightmare wasn't so lucky, exploding in a flare before causing the train to grind to a halt.

The previously loud battlefield suddenly became silent. With that Lelouch let out a long and paranoid breath before commenting.

"Kallen…"

"uhm?"

"That was incredible… this skill you have… incredible…" he was genuinely shocked from the display.

"Well, I'd be a pretty shit knight if I couldn't do anything…"

"I know… I apologise, it appears I misjudged you, again." He said sincerely now that he had calmed down.

She moved her mouth closer to his ear.

"As I said before Lelouch, use me. As a knight, or a weapon. I will destroy anything you tell me to, kill anything you tell me too…" she whispered to him.

He honestly didn't know how to respond, however if she was offering these services only an idiot would refuse. Especially since he had big plans for the future, plans that would require as much power as possible. He merely responded to her with an "okay."

"Excellent, and now as a show of my loyalty I provide you with a train full of knightmares" she happily exclaimed.

"What do you me-" he stopped when he recognised the halted train in front of them, it was the resupply they were intending to assault in the first place.

"Two birds, one stone. Works every time."

She will _definitely_ be useful in the future, Lelouch concluded.

* * *

Further along in a different section of the ghetto another firefight was occurring. Britannian forces clashing against the will of the Japanese insurgence. Soldiers were ducking into cover, shooting and re-ducking in a convoluted attempt to break the several walls of defence the "terrorists" had built up. Every now and then a tank or APC would appear only to be shot at with an RPG and reduced into scrap metal. However while it may look like a stalemate from the outside, in reality the Japanese forces were being slaughtered. Over the battlefield the bodies of many could be seen scattered in lifeless positions. Those that remained were frantically trying to fight back with fear overwhelming their very beings.

One of those was a brown haired man in his early twenties. Like the rest in this terrorist cell he wore a red bandana across his head, the thing that differentiated him from the rest was the reek of alcohol stenching his very being. Shinichiro Tamaki was a simple man, growing up as a delinquent throughout school he didn't care for the world and vice versa. However upon the invasion of Japan he was one of many who raised their arms in defiance of what many perceived as a twisted fate.

Currently he was the latest in the line of defacto leaders of his cell. First being his old friend Naoto who died, followed by Ohgi who vanished a week ago and now him. It was a "short-lived" job to say the least and if things kept going as they were it was possible he would be the last. _He didn't have time to think about that crap though, he had a job to do_.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing you bastard. We need support over there NOW!" He shouted into the radio.

"…"

"I don't care if they've got vehicles, we need that support or we're dead."

As he was continually bombarded by crap left and right he let out a shivering sigh. He wasn't leader material, he knew that, even if he did try to act like one. Deep down, he wished. Wished that someone would help them in this shitty situation.

" _Perhaps we can be of assistance"_

"Wha?" He became surprised after a mysterious voice appeared through his radio.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

" _I will ask again… do you wish for my assistance_ " the voice continued.

"Assistance? What type of assistance?"

" _Come to these coordinates…_ " he explained "… _and you shall find out._ "

"Hah. Your pretty funny, but even if I wanted that I'm kind of bogged down right here. Military and all." He joked, although he was slightly curious.

" _Ah of course. Allow me_ " he whispered to another person " _Do it_."

Suddenly out of no-where a Sutherland appeared on the scene. Tamaki was about to scream and order their troops to fire as many as many RPG's at it as possible, before something unexpected happened. The mysterious knightmare began firing at the Britannian troops, in a state of shock they couldn't fight back and were defeated almost immediately. A tank that had been under cover attempted to take down the Sutherland by firing a HE shell, however this merely gave away its position. It was quickly disposed of by the knightmares slash harkens.

"What the fuck…" It was honestly one of the strangest things he ever seen. While they themselves had an old Glasgow, he had never seen a terrorist with a Sutherland go up against the Britannians AND win like it was nothing.

" _As you can see, we are quite powerful. We are also on your side. I will ask you one final time, do you want my help?_ "

"YEAH!" Tamaki shouted.

"But I do have to ask… who the hell are you guys?" he questioned.

" _It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is our plan…_ "

* * *

After disposing of the military squadrons that were holding the insurgence in an iron grip, Lelouch had ordered Kallen to move the Sutherland to one of the top floors of a nearby apartment. From this advantageous position, he had full view of the ghetto and his "troops" as well as being hidden from view. Overall he had determined it would be a good place to command his side of the battle, he would need every advantage after all.

As he checked over the various figures being displayed on the screen he heard the distinctive sound of the hatch unlocking. This was followed by the pilot seat frame ascending out into the outside world, he was struck by the natural light he had not seen for a while.

"Kallen, what are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"I'm leaving now" she said with a hint of sadness.

"Leaving? What do you mean, don't tell me you're abandoning me after everything you said" he said, angered by her proposition.

"Wha- No, I mean I'm going to join up with them" she pointed down to the train where several Japanese had already gathered.

"Why though?"

"Well, I'll be a lot more useful to you if I can fight. If I stay here then I won't be able to do that" he understood her reasoning at least, it would be massively useful if she could fight on the ground with the others.

"Still though, I'd prefer if you could defend me from here." A look of horror washed across her face before she grabbed his right hand in her palms.

"Don't worry! No matter what happens I will, no… I promise you, I will defend you, at all costs. I won't let any harm come to you!" she said with a face full of determination.

"…"

She stroked his cheek before jumping down the transfer line to the ground.

"Hey, wait a minute. Those guys might kill you, you know" this was another thing that scared him. Currently she looked like a Britannian school girl, not an insurgence fighter. If the Japanese saw her they may kill her or worse.

"It's fine. I'm ur…. acquainted with them, they won't hurt me."

' _Just another question to add to the list_ ' he thought. With that she disappeared out of sight and Lelouch was left with his own thoughts to keep him company. It didn't matter though, he had preparations to make for the counter attack.

* * *

 **AN: And that concludes chapter 3, I must apologise for what I said last chapter. That being that they would fight Clovis in this one. I originally wanted to pack the rest of episode 2 into this one chapter however it was getting quite long and I wanted to update so I cut it short at point I felt was a good cut-off point. I CAN guarantee that the fight will happen in chapter 4 followed by Chapter 5 which will contain episode 3's content (which is mainly school shenanigans).**

 **Since I don't really have any questions to respond to (well, ones that aren't what's going to happen, etc) I'll talk about the current plan for the fic. The fic is going to be based on Season 1 meaning it will have 25 chapters at minimum. As I said before, it will going very off rails by canon standards. However it will be following the story quite closely until about episode 5 (ch 8-9).**

 **Currently the ending has been decided, as has Kallens backstory. I had a lot of trouble coming up with it since I wanted something unique however I had already wrote 2 chapters so it had to link perfectly with that. I have created many good, never done before ideas that I had to bin due to my foolish planning (or lack of it). The current backstory is something that has been done many times before but with a big twist that no one has guessed yet, so I think you will find it very interesting :)**

 **Anyway, I'll see you in Chapter 4 which shall be out soon. I hope we can meet again.**


	5. Chapter 4-First Assault

**AN: Hi, well. Chapter 4 is in a lot faster then 3 now isn't it. As I promised, in this chapter I've basically finished episode 2's content, it only took 3 chapters... Surprisingly this chapter is only 1000 words shorter then the first chapter, as you can guess its quite long (which is good right).**

 **I don't really have anything else to say right now so as usual, enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 4 – First Assault-**_

In front of a broken down Britannian military train, over 20 Japanese men and women stood in anticipation of what was about to happen. After being stranded in an absolutely desperate situation in which they had almost no hope of survival, they were suddenly rescued by a mysterious stranger in a knightmare. Even more, they offered their 'services' in order to help them win this battle against the tyrant known as Britannia. Their leader, Shinichiro Tamaki, had told them about this fabled encounter only several minutes before and while most were sceptical; they also realised this was possibly their last chance at living in this cruel world. With hope in their hearts, scepticism in their heads and intrigue in their very beings, they followed the mysterious radio voice's instructions; and were led to this train.

"Is… is anything going happen" one member muttered in fear.

"Why the hell are we waiting here for" another cried out in anger.

More began muttering to themselves and others as a certain darkness fell over the group.

As Tamaki himself looked over the few survivors gathered he began to feel the sickening sense of doubt begin to brew. They had been waiting here and yet nothing had happened. He was the one who brought these people here to live but he realised, it was very possible that he brought them here to die instead. _It was true… he really was the useless shit everyone thought of him…_ ' _Damn It…_ '

However, before it seemed as if the darkness was about to swallow them whole, a single ray of light pierced the night and brightened everyone's mood.

"Well, I came to help you guys but you all look nice and comfortable in your depressed state."

"Ah, I can't be?" Tamaki looked over to the source of the unexpected voice.

Standing on top of a piece of rubble, a lone warrior stood. With flaming red hair that spiked up to the sides, a sign of the fiery personality held within, and a posture full of determination and power. She was currently wrapped in a rather ridiculous school girl's uniform, one of the many traits that had been somewhat off about her recently. On her face was the usual arrogant, somewhat disgusted expression when she dealt with low lives like them; even if they were both Japanese.

"Kallen, you came?" he shouted out.

After hearing and seeing this everyone became slightly happier. Kallen was one of them after all, however more than that she was also their best knightmare devicer. Ever since she became old enough she had been training none stop, day in and day out in an attempt to grow stronger. She said it was to fight Britannia, and while that was certainly a factor, everyone knew the main reason was to impress her older brother, Naoto. When the cell stole their first knightmare, an old Glasgow, from a military disposal dump; their old leader didn't hesitate to make her the main devicer, it was a good move to say the least.

However the fact that she was here today was quite odd. Ever since about a week ago she had been behaving… weirdly, no one had worked out why. They had been too busy planning their latest raid to really take notice or action however before they knew it, she had withdrawn from the mission. That itself was very strange, ever since Naoto died she had participated in everything in order to make him 'proud'. Now to make it even weirder she had mysteriously turned up right when they had this voice fiasco going on.

"I came here to give my support, in battle I mean" she explained.

"Yeah but why. I thought you were at school today, in fact you were! What's with that getup!" Tamaki asked.

"It's kind of hot actually…" one man in the corner muttered under his breath before Kallen expertly threw a stone between his eyes.

Before speaking she began coughing to get everyone's attention. After surveying the group she nodded to herself before changing her posture to that of an announcer or secretary, she also gave off a mysterious feeling that sent chills down everyone's spines. With a tiny smile that graced her lips in a threatening way she began to speak.

"I must confess that today I have not come as a fellow terrorist friend-" this immediately caused confusion in the group with people trying to figure out what she meant.

"-instead I have come here on behalf…" the anticipation grew.

"…of my master."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"The hell does that mean!"

"What's wrong with you!"

"Kallen, what's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki asked, mainly confused if not a little off putted.

"Exactly as it sounds, I've left this cell. Now I work for ' **him** ', the only man in the world who deserves my skill and loyalty. Today I have come as his messenger, as well as to fight for him." She explained with a slightly mad smile on her face, it was if she enjoyed the chaos she was causing for the group.

He couldn't work it out, his mind raced, his heart beat at an incredibly fast rate. But he just could not recognise what this girl was saying. She was never this deep or convoluted before, she used to be quite simplistic. It was as if she was a completely different person. As he thought though, a single idea snapped into his mind.

"Hey, this guy…. Is he, the radio guy?" another man, Minami who was one of his close friends, spoke up before him.

"Correct!" she clapped her hands together happily.

"He is!"

"Who is he!"

"Why did he help us!"

Everyone began shouting out questions and accusations as Kallen kept smiling, amused, while perched on her piece of rubble. She suddenly got serious and began explaining to the group.

"I won't tell you who he is, his identity is none of your business. If he wants you to know who he is in the future, then he will tell you himself…" She said before continuing.

"His reasoning, too, is his alone. All you need to know is that he is one of the greatest men alive in this world and that he has graciously chosen to save YOU. If any of you scumbags have any doubts, then we shall both leave you here to die" she finished dramatically.

"…." everyone was silent in fear.

"No more questions… excellent-" she proceeded to pull out a radio from her blazer "-then without further ado, I introduce to you; _my master_."

As she said this, every radio in the vicinity as well as the one held in her hand crackled and buzzed to life. As everyone's hearts beat in unison, a dark and mysterious voice once again appeared through the radios.

" _Greetings…_ " it said in a deep tone.

" _It appears that most of you turned up, I am quite pleased. For future reference, please note that I can see all of you right now._ "

" _Now I am sure you have many questions, but as my assistant has 'kindly' explained I have no desire to tell you anything just yet-_ " it paused.

" _-However, know this. Because you have put your faith in me and come to this location I can assure you victory._ "

Silence hung over the area, people simply didn't know how to respond, nor did they know what to think. The idea behind this mysterious being was fantastical to say the least and inspired a sense of wonder and fear that came from the unknown. Out of all the shocked and drained faces in the group, only one stuck out as any different. Completely different from before, Kallen stood shaking in excitement; her face was plastered with a beet red blush, her eyes were wide and a psychotic grin had taken residence over her mouth. Currently she was gripping the radio to her chest, swaying left and right as if she was being blown by the wind. Although it couldn't be heard, she was whispering something to herself while also giving off tiny moans. Her behaviour could only be described as disturbing as fuck by anyone who witnessed it.

" _You, you are the leader by any chance_ " the voice said directly to Tamaki.

"Uh, well uh. Yeah, yeah I am" he replied nervously.

" _I see, then I ask something of you. Give me full control of you cell. In return I shall provide you victory here_ " the voice confidently claimed.

He panicked. He honestly didn't know what to say in this situation. Other, stronger leaders like Naoto would hold onto their absolute leadership and wouldn't bend to the will of anyone. But Tamaki wasn't like that, deep down he was a coward thrown into a job that didn't suit him. In his fear, he answered the only thing he could;

"S… Sure, take it."

" _Well then, congratulations. History shall look back on this day as 'the day Britannia first fell' with fond memories. You, my friend, shall be remembered as a hero._ " The voice triumphantly declared.

As the group heard this, people started mumbling before questioning the voice.

"And how are we going to defeat them?" they asked sarcastically.

" _With my gift to you, the contents of this train…_ "

After hearing the bizarre statement, people began to look back at the halted train before wondering what could possibly be inside. Some had even walked over and opened one of the hatches, what they found made everyone gasp…

* * *

"AH, HOME SWEET HOME!" the overly cheery scientist known as Llloyd Asplund said while twirling in circles like a ballerina.

After offering him a job as the devicer of a 'certain' knightmare, Mr Lloyd and Miss Cecile had led Suzaku out of the temporary medical grounds that had been set up over to a giant truck. This was the 'Mobile Development Station' owned by the Camelot Special Engineering Corps, a large knightmare laboratory that could move entirely on the go and was used by the two as a base of operations. Supposedly Lloyd even lived in it most of the time according to Cecile, this would line up correctly with his reaction upon entering the vehicle.

"Mr Suzaku, would you like some tea" Cecile kindly offered.

"Oh, er yes please. I would be grateful for that."

As Cecile went over to a small area seemingly designated for cooking, Lloyd was already at a computer module. As he excitedly muttered something to a world that wasn't listening he furiously typed on the keyboard at high speed, for someone like Suzaku he couldn't work out what the fuss was about but just went with it. He then realised that he wasn't here on a break, he had a job to do ' _supposedly'._

"So, Mr Lloyd-"

"Just Lloyd my boy, I'm not prude like some people" he received a death glare from his blue haired assistant.

"Uh, so Lloyd. Where is this… knightmare you wanted me to try out?"

As he said this Lloyd completely froze, a completely maniacal grin overwhelmed his face before he shouted out.

"Yes! Yes! You are correct Suzaku, we shouldn't doodle any longer. Hey Cecile, put down that leaf juice and help me out here."

Cecile merely let out a sigh before beginning to follow Lloyd who had run to the back section of the truck. Suzaku followed behind her with no real emotion in his heart. Most people would feel anxiety or excitement in this type of situation, however for him; work was work, nothing more, nothing less. After reaching the end, he gazed up at what both of the scientists were looking at with intent in their eyes.

On a large suspension machine, a mysterious 'thing' lay hidden beneath a brown tarp. While the device itself could not be seen it was obviously massive, most likely around 5 meters tall. Lloyd walked over to the side of this structure and with both of his hands, gripped the tarp tightly.

"And I present to you, Suzaku…" he ripped the tarp off over-dramatically.

"…THE Z-01 LANCELOT!-"

Before him stood something unlike anything he had seen before. Covered in white armour with gold outlines stood a giant metal humanoid; a knightmare. However this knightmare was completely different from any he had seen before. Unlike the old mass produced models of the military that are big, bulky and very jagged; this model was the opposite. It was slim and streamlined as if it were the wind, its armour was smoothed down, polished and shiny, and its shape looked almost aerodynamic. As he looked at its head, he noticed the small quirky features like the helmet and the two neon green eyes that made it feel more like a knight then a machine of destruction. ' _Lancelot…_ '

"-The world's first generation 7 knightmare" Lloyd proudly finished off his sentence while pushing his glasses up with his middle finger.

"It looks incredible" he complimented. However, in his mind something began chipping away at his confidence.

"Indeed, we have been working on the system for years now" Cecile added.

At this point, Lloyd began getting giddy and waved his arms around like a madman.

"So how about it Suza! Are you ready, do you have what it takes!"

"…."

"no…"

"Eh?!" Lloyd suddenly became distraught and was shocked out of his kiddy state.

"I'm… I'm sorry but… I can't pilot this thing…" he continued in a depressing tone.

"Mr Suzaku, what's wrong?" Cecile asked, worry apparent on her face.

"This thing… is the future… there's no way. No way I… an Eleven would ever be allowed to touch it" he explained.

After listening to Suzaku's explanation Lloyd looked bored and waved his hand over his shoulder.

"Oh, it's about that. I thought it was something important."

"LLOYD ASPLUND" Cecile shouted.

"Eh, what I mean is, we do not care-" Lloyd took of his glasses and began cleaning them with a handkerchief "-compared with other divisions, we are quite autonomous. We don't really care for what the military thinks, in fact most of the time they just ignore us."

"But-" _he wanted to explain to him, that he was wrong. There was no way he could do this, but…_

"As well as that. We've been watching you for a while Suzaku."

"Eh.."

"We wanted to look for promising candidates, ones that weren't too snobby or rough. Ones with real talent that wasn't just family members promoting their status. The perfect devicer." Cecile began talking.

"We found you a few months back, we've been watching you ever since and well. Today we felt was the best day to make our move" she finished.

"I…." he just couldn't answer, he wondered why but then remembered instantly. It was because of " _ **that**_ ".

The three stood there like that for a while, each trying to think of something to say. It wasn't until Lloyd spoke up again that the ice was broken.

"Well, whatever you decide. It won't fix our current problem" he said while scratching the back of his neck.

"What's that?"

"We haven't got mobilisation orders, add on the fact that the higher ups kind of hate us… Well we're probably gonna be sitting here for a while anyway…"

* * *

"I will now announce each individual's codename" Lelouch said into the radio.

For the past 15 minutes he had been organising his new forces as well as stocking up on weapons. After opening up the train, the terrorists were amazed at the various weapons, supplies and knightmares that they now had access to. With Kallen giving every good event and detail a propaganda spin, he was now a very well trusted and almost praised individual within the group. 'It's just too easy' he thought to himself about how he could manipulate these people into soldiers just by giving them some weapons and a couple of one liners.

His forces currently consisted of 14 Sutherlands set up, fully charged and chock full of ammunition. Supporting them was 11 regular soldiers armed with High Explosive Anti-Knightmare Rocket Launchers and assault rifles. If a pompous general on the Britannian side saw this force they would no doubt call it 'cute', however to a genius like Lelouch; he was sure he could come out winning.

"And Tamaki…" he said slowly while thinking.

" _Yes sir!_ " Tamaki called out excitedly.

"You shall be… P7."

He had just finished assigning codenames to each knightmare. Not only did this protect them from the Britannian security teams potentially listening to their conversations over the radio intercom, it also made planning the various strategies in the battle much easier. The codenames themselves were quite simplistic, they would only look like letters and numbers to the untrained eye. However if someone was educated in the sport of chess, as was he, then they would recognise the codenames as chess pieces. 7 Pawns, 2 Bishops, 2 Rooks and 2 kNights, he himself of course was the king leaving Kallen as the…

He switched on his radio again as he remembered his mistake. He had forgotten to assign a codename to his own 'knight'. For some reason though, he felt that name didn't suit her at all. For one she was much stronger than a knight would usually ever hope to be so that piece didn't make sense, he also had to take into account her feelings for him. When put into perspective the only piece that made sense was…

"Kallen, you will be Q1. As the strongest devicer here, you are a unique and valuable asset in this fight."

"…." He didn't get a reply immediately, he wondered what was happening on her end before she finally said something.

" _Of course_ _my king_ " she said that in a foreign, almost seductive-like tone. It seemed she was trying to send a message.

Ignoring that he moved onto organising the 'army' into its first strategic position.

"N group move to F13."

"R group to F16 in a support position."

"Half of P group will assemble at the pre-specified location…"

He carried on until everyone was in position before smirking and crossing his legs, he looked over his 'handy work'.

' _This is it, the board is set. My pieces are in place. Now Clovis… Let the games begin!_ "

* * *

"Your highness, the knightmares are ready" Bartley explained to his prince.

"Good, then let us begin the final assault and wipe away this filth that stands in Britannia's way!" Upon listening to Clovis' speech, everyone in the room began cheering for their 'omniscient' lord and master.

The cause of this assault and rally was the apparent failure of the regular forces to exterminate the terrorist thugs. Many had even gone MIA although the cause of this was unknown. As Clovis thought about the possibility of failure, he cringed; to fall here would prove he was no match to be emperor. Because of this fear he set out to create a plan to defeat the terrorists once and for all. It was easy really, just throw waves of knightmares at them and they would be killed in no time at all. After that he could find and retrieve ' **her** '.

As he sat on his throne thinking to himself, the first report came in from the first squad.

"Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie have reported sights of the enemy, your highness" one commander said.

Clovis, Bartley and several others looked down in front of them, before them sat a large holographic display set out like an old war table. From here they could see their troop's positions via IFF codes as well as the cities maps and other important details. Heading down a street, two small blips could be seen traveling at high speed.

"Enemy confirmation at F31."

"It appears to be a group of terrorists, no more than 6"another commander relayed.

"Yes, this is it. Kill them, tell them to use their strength to crush them… FOR ME!" Clovis said with an almost God-complex.

"Getting closer. Enemy contact will occur in 3.2.1-"

*RING*

As the soldiers were about to attack the terrorist group, an alarm sounded and the two knightmares ID blips vanished.

"What happened?!" Bartley cried out.

"It.. er… appears that Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie have been lost my lord."

"What! How is that possible" Bartley shouted at the top of his lungs before looking over to Clovis with a hint of paranoia.

Clovis merely said nothing, his mind was racing. ' _First the girl is stolen, then she disappears, then soldiers go missing and now this_ '. He couldn't think straight so he ordered the safest thing for now.

"Send the next group in, don't fall for these Eleven's tricks."

"Yes your highness."

Somehow though, he felt this was only the beginning. But that was foolish, no it was merely his nerves getting to him. This whole fiasco would soon be over, then he could return to his lavish palace and… perhaps he could even take a break. A nice weekend retreat to the countryside would do wonders for him and would improve his ability to lead. As he thought to himself he internally laughed, so much so that he ignored the muttering of the commanders and military officials in the outside world. That was, until the siren.

*RING*

"What is it-"

"Glaubey's squad has been lost" Bartley replyed.

"I demand to know what is happening, is it an ambush?"

"We don't know. We've mobilised all squads, they won't be able to fight against that."

Clovis felt slightly reassured however his hopes were once again dashed and then stabbed several times when the speakers in the command room activated.

"Enemies in G28"

"Sightings confirmed in F45"

"Their firing at us from G33"

Several soldiers who were currently out fighting began giving direct reports to the commanders in the room. However despite the reports, no one could figure out how the terrorists were fighting back with only assault rifles at best. _After all it wasn't like they had-_

"The enemy are using knightmares!" one soldier called out.

Immediately the various Officers began shouting and questioning, no seemed to believe it. This confusion led to a minor disarray on the battle field which eventually started effecting them.

*RING*

*RING*

*RING*

The alarm kept sounding and would not stop for anyone. All across the map, knightmares were being lost left and right as their forces were decimated by an invisible menace.

"I can confirm, the enemy has one… no, multiple Sutherland base models. They are currently-" the soldier was cut off as his own knightmare was destroyed and lost.

"Damn it, their intercepting our codes. Quickly, change all IFF codes and change up the strategy, we cannot lose this situation." Bartley bellowed.

"Sir, we've already changed the codes; four times."

In the back, Clovis sat shivering in fear. He just wanted to go home and sip wine, not deal with this shit. Just who were these terrorists, how were they doing this. After all, they were Britannia, they should be winning.

"Christ! I cannot accept this failure any longer" Clovis sprung up, scaring the officers.

"Break up the encirclement force, send them in a dense pack. Resistance will be futile against that force."

"Your highness, that would endanger us all." Bartley said in a cowering voice.

"We don't have a choice anymore, besides their currently in the center of the ghetto. They won't make their way over here."

"Right… you heard him."

Within a minute, the squad was already on their way to the enemy. Travelling down in an intense pack, it was an unstoppable force to those without the very best equipment and strategies. _Those filthy terrorists and their guerrilla tactics will be stopped once and for all_ ' he thought, he was hopeful at least. Suddenly an unknown IFF signal appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, that it! That foolish Eleven has revealed himself to us. CHARGE!" Clovis exclaimed.

The pack increased their speed towards the signal, they were currently travelling down one of the many ghost highways that were created this morning when the attack was launched. Just as they were about to reach it, Clovis heard the dreaded sound again-

*RING*

This time however, it wasn't just one or two knightmares lost. But instead, the whole pack. Multiple gasps could be heard emanating across the otherwise silent room.

"How… how is this possible…" Clovis collapsed, his proud energy from a few moments ago leaving him.

He had been defeated, there was no other way to describe it. This definitely shouldn't have happened, it almost felt too unrealistic but despite what he thought, it did. He realised that for the rest of his days, he would be known as the one brought to his knees by Eleven terrorists. His job as Viceroy may even be taken away from him. He prayed, prayed that someone could save him.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. Oh my, it would appear that you are having some problems. Perhaps I can help you with that…" through the speaker, the snarky voice of someone he recognised as Lloyd Asplund appeared. It was at that moment he remembered about 'that', Lloyds machine.

"Lloyd, tell me. Can your toy… can it win?"

"Of course your highness…"

* * *

As Lelouch sat watching the chaos brew on the Britannian side, he chuckled. It would seem that his hard work and preparation had paid off quite well in the end. When Clovis began sending in small groups of Sutherlands at first, he reacted by setting up painfully obvious decoys with his foot soldiers. After they were spotted, the Britannians arrogantly charged ahead only to be shot by his knightmare groups that were often hidden in rubble or behind walls. Using these guerrilla tactics that he had thought up several years ago had been incredibly effective, resulting in massive casualty's for Clovis and virtually none for him. After Clovis upped his game he of course did the same, when his opponent sent extra squads to flank the primary ones; he sent his own extras into the field. The result of this was incredibly quick firefights that they often won due to the element of surprise. They did lose two Sutherlands but luckily the devicers ejected.

After most likely falling into a panicked state, Clovis did something only a foolish novice would do; break the protective encirclement. It's likely that he thought that his 'investment' would pay off, he was sorely wrong. As his last magic trick, Lelouch sent all of his forces underground in waiting. With them hidden in the subway tunnels beneath he ordered one of his P's to wait on that same road with his IFF Code on, as he guessed the Britannian force came running. With the pieces in place he ordered his troops to detonate the tunnel ceiling; just as the Britannians were passing over. As the former soldiers lay in the dirt and rubble defeated, they were finished off by his own troops.

Overall this entire battle felt very familiar to Lelouch, it was almost like a chess match and well… he was good at chess. With all enemy forces neutralised he sat here in the present, currently amused that he had in fact won. Now all that he needed to do was clean up and make his way over to Clovis, then the real fun begins.

As he was thinking to himself, he saw his intercom blinking. Someone was attempting to create a private line between them to talk. He could already guess who it was. Accepting the intercoms request he began speaking.

"I have to say, I was quite impressed with you out there Kallen."

"It was nothing, after all I would do anything for you Lelouch-ku… er" she appeared to be thinking about something.

"Would you be okay if I dropped the honorifics, as much as I respect you they can make the conversation awkward at times."

"It's fine, after all I've been calling you Kallen until now so I don't see a problem."

"Ah, I see. Well then, _Lelouch,_ as I was saying, todays little fight was only small fry compared to what I'm prepared to do for you." Honestly he was still quite disturbed by what she was saying but went with it.

"I still want to ask you some questions-"

"Hmm?"

"-However I'll leave that for another day. For now we should focus on packing everything up and getting out of here."

"I agree, especially since-" her tone changed to a more distant monotone "-hey Lelouch, you're not going with them, correct?"

"Yeah, I'm going to confront Clovis."

"Well… in that case I recommend you get going…" she stated mysteriously.

"What do y-"

"Leave the Sutherland, I'll stick around here and deal with anything that comes your way." Kallen explained.

"I don't understand what you mean, their practically defeated." He desperately asked, trying to grasp what she was saying.

"Oh, you never know. Some players have extra pieces hidden in their sleeves…" she definitely knew something that he didn't, that's for sure.

"I don't care, I'm keeping the Sutherland and I'm not leaving just yet, I have stuff to do."

"…"

"…"

" _Lelouch, while I will follow you any day of the year, please….. get out of my way and leave already_ " she cursed with aggression.

Somehow he felt that he would be putting himself in danger if he stayed, although not from the supposed enemies but instead his own 'knight'. He unlocked the hatch and let himself get lifted out of the gigantic frame.

" _Oh and one more thing… I'll see you again soon…. Love you!_ " she said before cutting the intercom.

' _How soon I wonder_ ' he thought as he reached the ground and began walking in the direction of the Britannian G-1 outpost.

* * *

Suzaku sat, looking at the unfamiliar controls in front of him. He shouldn't be here, he didn't belong here and yet he was. Right now he was in the cockpit of the experimental weapon… _Lancelot_. He didn't want to do this however he had no choice. The terrorists, those poor misguided people, were fighting the Britannian forces and had begun winning. He had to stop them, to let them know that fighting was useless, the only way to improve the world is to accept Britannia and make it better from the inside. They didn't know, maybe Britannia was the perfect system and those fools couldn't see it. One thing he did know though was that anyone who tried to hurt innocent Britannian soldiers trying to keep the peace, should die.

"It's amazing you know, that we managed to get a go-ahead today of all days. You know, THE DAY WE GOT OUR DEVICER, HAHA" Lloyd was madly ranting away while laughing.

"How are you in there Suzaku?" Cecile asked softly.

"Uhm, yes it's fine" he confirmed.

"That's good…. Alright, we're going to start the activation procedure" she began typing on a computer module.

" **Z-01 Lancelot Experimental Weapons Platform Online** " a robotic voice said.

" **Engaging Energy Filler Transfer** "

" **Complete, Energy Filler Is Now Operational** "

" **Core Luminance, Phase Shifting** "

As it said that, he began to hear mechanical noises coming from within the machine. It was as if a turbine has been whisked up to high speeds. He didn't know how this device worked, or what it was made from. All he knew, all he needed to know; was how to pilot it and shoot.

" **Status: Green, No Problems Or Abnormalities Detected** "

"Oh my, this is definitely some high quality data" Lloyd muttered, amused.

"Okay Suzaku, take it easy. Remember, this model doesn't have an ejection mechanism so please don't do anything drastic." Cecile explained.

"Ohhh he'll be fine. Hey Cecile, didn't you ever wreck your first car when you got it on your 18th birthday."

"No, I was a good girl who stayed in reading on my 18th instead of getting blackout drunk."

"Pfff, how boring. On mine me and Rak-" his tone suddenly changed and he was somewhat angry for some reason.

"Forget it…"

"Um, so should I go or-"

"Ah of course, Suza my boy!" Lloyd perked up again and began typing a final command into his computer.

"Ready when you are!"

Suzaku breathed a deep breath and shut his eyes. He gathered his courage before thinking ' _Lelouch…. And that girl…. I will save you_ '.

"Lancelot, activate ME-Boost!" he declared.

"Lancelot, Launch!" Cecile repeated.

With a flick of switch, the massive mecha burst onto the scene at terrifying speed. Using the power of its motors and the will of the devicer inside, it sped down the street liking a silver bullet.

* * *

Down the road, two Japanese Sutherlands were performing reconnaissance. After supposedly defeating the last of the Britannian troops, the Japanese had begun re-securing the ghetto, this included killing any stragglers, stealing any equipment left behind and taking care of the population that hadn't been killed off. Toru Yoshida was currently in one of the Sutherlands, happily admiring how amazing the day had been. While at first the situation could have been called hopeless, that 'guy' appeared and helped everyone. Of course people were sceptical at first, especially since Kallen had gone weird because of him however all of that was unfounded. Today, he had lead them to victory ' _who else has done that'_ , it was because of him that they were alive right now and had managed to save the ghetto's populous. Unfortunately after the victory, the voice had mysteriously vanished. To people like him though, they were content with that. The real danger was over, all they had to do was clean everything up and blur back into society again.

He laughed to himself before his detection system picked something up. Looking at it closely, he could see that something large was rapidly approaching their position. Alerting his team mate, they both raised their assault rifle to this mysterious oddity. As he began to make it out on the screen he opened he public intercom.

"Hey, we've got a… Wait, what the hell is-"

He couldn't finish as something impacted his knightmare, obliterating its head and sensor structure. Luckily for him, his ejection system fired. However as he looked at the screen showing the scene below, he saw a horrifying sight. A white knightmare, a model he had never seen before was charging and attacking each and every one of theirs head on. Its speed was like nothing he had ever witnessed, it was like it was some kind of wind deity. With the only weapons it possessed being its fists, it charged and hit; each crackling punch ripping apart the victims Sutherland like it was butter. Even when shot at it dodged, no, not dodge; it somehow deflected the bullets as if it were covered in an invincible shield. Even those further away from it weren't safe, its slash harkens fired out of its hands with deadly precision.

' _Just what is this monster…_ '

* * *

As Suzaku strode forward at high velocity, he unlocked his slash harkens and finished off the last terrorist with a swift strike. They flew off into the distance inside their safety ejection system, he watched before bringing the Lancelot to a skid and halt. He let out several excited breaths as he tried to calm down. He was completely wrong, this machine, this knightmare. He could use it, with this he could change Britannia, save Lelouch; no, save the world.

As he reported back to Cecile, something caught his eye. Using his chest mounted fact spheres, he scanned the area he thought he saw something. He was correct, up in a high-rise apartment floor was what looked like a knightmare. Using his slash harkens as grappling hooks he quickly made his way to the very floor where he saw it. With a loud crash, arrived on the floor, looking over to the far end of the room, a single knightmare stood.

"Got you!" Suzaku said as he once again charged at the enemy.

As he got closer however, he began to notice oddities about it. For one the knightmare didn't move, even when he was coming to attack. Another thing he found strange was that no lights were on, not even the scanning lights. With a smooth reflex he pulled his arm back before pushing it forward to strike. It was then that he noticed the biggest flaw in his original estimate, the hatch and seat frame was open. At this point however he couldn't stop, it didn't really matter though. At worst he would just be destroying an empty knightmare, right… his fist impacted the chest…

*BOOM*

Right as he hit it, the entire Sutherland exploded in a fiery show of destructive power. This explosion was far too large for an energy cell, meaning the knightmare was pre-filled with explosives; he wondered who would do such a thing and why. Due to the power of the explosion as well as being right next to it, the Lancelot sustained a major blow. The entire cockpit screamed with alarms and alert lights, the screens went static and nothing functioned. As he suddenly became weightless, Suzaku realised that the Lancelot had been blown out of the apartment. He was falling to the ground and there was nothing he could do to stop it, with a massive jolt the mecha impacted the ground. Suzaku was knocked out instantly from a head blow and the machine went into a shutdown mode.

It was all over before it had even begun...

.

.

.

Outside, there was silence. Due to being unconscious, he couldn't see it but someone was watching him. After confirming the situation, a single Sutherland stepped forward. It walked slowly and with calculated steps as if it were prepared for anything to happen no matter how unlikely. As it reached the foot of the Lancelot it stopped and waited to see if it would get any reaction… nothing it seems.

After confirming that the devicer inside was indeed incapable of fighting back it reached for the assault rifle at its side before pointing it down. With sharp, single shots it began to blow off each limb off the white knight with complete accuracy. Right leg, left leg, right arm, left arm; each were mercilessly cut off. Next up it brought the gun straight to its face, after looking into its eyes for a moment it didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The beautifully crafted face and helmet that represented the beauty and perfection of the Britannian military was blown clean off leaving only wires and metallic rubble.

With its job effectively complete it began mindlessly kicking and sometimes shooting the remaining chassis, which was practically just a chest by this point, with no real plan or malice. Despite this brutality, great care was taken not to destroy the cockpit or injure the devicer inside. Eventually it stopped, having seemingly gotten bored of doing so.

As it looked down at the wreck, it did one final confirmation. With a flick of a switch, the ejection mechanism was fired and then Sutherland's cockpit flew over the buildings into the horizon.

* * *

Clovis was currently sitting in the command centre of the G-1, alone. After the stress of today he really needed this peace and quiet. From the last update he received, Lloyds toy actually worked quite well and managed to defeat the terrorist threat. He sighed.

"It seems that I'll need to thank Schneizel later, I'm probably in his debt now…"

He sighed again. Schneizel was his older brother, one of, if not the most respected and high ranking Princes in the royal family. He was also a big figure head in the Britannian military and owned several corporations and groups that worked with them. One of those was the Camelot Special Engineering Corps which he privately funded, for some private reason he had it moved to Japan and put 'in his care'. So when you look at it from that perspective it was actually Schneizel that saved him today, not Lloyd.

Just as he was trying to relax he heard the door slide open before footsteps sounded and echoed throughout the room.

"Who is it, I thought I told everyone. I want to be alone right now." He said.

"…."

"Well, who is it? Don't ignore me, do you know who I am!"

"…."

The figure stayed silent as they eventually walked out in front of him. They were clad in a grey armour, the same used for Britannian foot soldiers. The only difference to the other loyal soldiers was that this was aiming a gun at him.

"AH, What are you doing!" he cried.

The visitor said nothing, instead they stuffed an object in his face.

"What… Is this?"

"A radio. Order a cease fire, now" the mysterious stranger said.

"Order? Who are you to order me, I'm a Prince you know!"

"I don't give a shit." They stated as they pulled back the lever of the pistol.

"Ah… okay… okay…."

As he gathered his courage, he put all his acting effort into sounding like the brave warrior prince he always dreamed of being.

"This is 3rd Prince and Viceroy of Area Eleven, Clovis La Britannia. I am hereby command a cease fire, all remaining soldiers are to stop immediately and withdraw from the Shinjuku Ghetto-"

The masked man pushed the gun closer to his face.

"-Anyone who does not obey will be severely punished. In the name of Clovis La Britannia I order you to stop."

He finished before putting down the radio before letting out a sigh, he was doing that a lot today. The man merely drew the gun back slightly but still aimed it at him.

"Well, was that enough?"

"Yes, that should be fine" the man commented.

"Well now, what should we do now? Do we play a round of ballads or perhaps a game of chess" he said in a nervous and sarcastic way.

"Ah, that sounds familiar…"

"What do you mean?"

"We both used to play chess with each other as boys, I always one of course but still…"

"Who… Who are you?" he asked, terrified of the answer.

"…"

"…"

The masked man started laughing before slowly pulling the mask off his face.

"….It is I, Lelouch Vi Britannia…. At your service, my dear brother." Clovis's heart stopped.

* * *

 **AN: Well how was that. Please leave your thoughts in a review since, 1. they help me and 2. I honestly really enjoy reading them. Reading reviews is probably my favourite part of writing fics.**

 **Anyway, I have exciting news, I have nearly finished "designing" one of the really important OC's (don't worry, their not odd) in this story. They won't appear till later on however I'm already excited, they will definitely have interesting interactions with the rest of the cast.**

 **NathanHale2: Unfortunately, ive never played any of the Far Cry games so I don't get the reference. Sorry.**

 **YanivDani: while I can't say anything for Shirley, Nunnally should be able to escape Kallen's wrath. Lelouch would hate her if she did anything to his imouto afterall. Then again...**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed todays chapter and I hope we can meet again. Next time on EOCD, school antics.**


	6. Chapter 5-First Victory?

**AN: Hi there. I'm here with Ch5 as expected, currently the shortest chapter as will be explained in the lower AN. Not much to comment on here so please, enjoy the 'show'.**

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 5 – First Victory?-**_

The pattering of the rain was the only sound in the otherwise quiet Tokyo. As the small droplets fell, they broke apart into an armada of shells that bombarded the ground and anything else they fell upon. The day had long since passed leaving only darkness where there was once light and silence where these once the bustle of people in their daily lives. However not every living creature was necessarily away. In a rich neighbourhood, near the center of Tokyo, a single lone man walked slowly. He had no umbrella so he was drenched to the bone but he seemed to not mind, he merely kept on walking without a care in the world while never giving off a hint of discomfort. Every now and then the man would come under fire from the common lamppost that were scattered throughout the city, it was under one of these that you could see his features.

Lelouch Lamperouge stopped, under the lamppost he looked towards the damp sky and sighed. His day had been harsh to say the least. With being 'kidnapped', watching multiple people including his best friend be killed, gaining a God like power, leading a small battle and meeting 'her'; the day had was certainly not ordinary. However what depressed him was not those things that had happened but instead what happened afterwards. _Because today… he had killed someone._

* * *

Clovis's heart had stopped, in front of him was a ghost. Or, at the very least, someone he thought had died. Lelouch, his little brother, his amusing little sibling whom he had last saw seven years ago. At this moment he was ecstatic, and terrified; both at the same time. On the one hand he was beyond joyful now that he knew that one of his favourite siblings was still alive, however he also had to accept the fact that he was also holding a gun pointed towards him.

"Lelouch? Your still alive? I.. I thought you were-" Clovis questioned.

"Dead? How foolish of you Clovis, then again I was always the smarter one so…" Lelouch said in a sarcastic and mocking tone.

"Ah, I didn't know, they told all of us that you had died in the invasion"

"Well, now you know that all they do is lie and tell crap all" he replied in a harsh tone.

"But, really Lelouch. I am overjoyed right now. Ah I know, yes, we should head back to the homeland as soon as possible. When everyone hears the news I am sure they will be-"

"Did you really think I hid for this long only to go back home…" he said with a hollow tone in his voice and eyes.

"The only reason I've hid for so long… Is because I mean nothing, to any of you bastards-" Lelouch continued.

"-After my mother was killed, we were suddenly worthless and undefended. We were sent to this country to die while you pigs dined on the back of the world. However I'm not a fool any longer, I know this was planned. I _know_ that it was you people that killed her."

"P…P..Please Lelouch, I had nothing to do with it. I swear, I loved Marianne, I would never-"

Suddenly something very strange happened. In the midst of the rage on Lelouch's face it was if… some sort of glowing symbol had manifested in his left eye. With the shape of a bird sigil and glaring an evil red, it unfolded and gazed upon him.

"I'll find out for myself soon enough. You-" he directed to Clovis "-tell me everything you know, who slayed Marianne Vi Britannia."

Clovis felt himself quickly becoming tired before almost immediately passing out. And yet in this state he still obeyed everything his brother had ordered.

"I do not know, my brother Schneizel or my sister Cornelia might though" he said in complete monotone.

"Tch…" Lelouch scowled.

Soon after, Clovis once again came too. He then proceeded on with what he was about to say beforehand.

"Honestly Lelouch, I don't know and it definitely wasn't me. You have to believe me" he pleaded.

"…yes…I believe you-" Clovis felt relieved.

"-however I'm afraid I can't let you carry on any longer, especially since you know about me now" Lelouch brought the gun back up to his head again.

"NO! Please Lelouch, we may be born from different mothers. But you and I are still brot-"

Clovis was silenced by the loud blast emanating from the pistols barrel. In the close confines of the room, its sound was enhanced to shocking levels. The lead bullet emerged not a second later, it proceeded to make its way to its target menacingly. As the bullet impacted Clovis head, a small hole was drilled through his skull before entering the precious treasure hold of his brain. The bullet whizzed through, ripping apart his mind, soul and thoughts thus ending his life. The climactic event was finished when the bullet broke through the remaining skull with great pressure, spraying his blood onto the wall directly behind him.

With the show finished Clovis lay lifeless in his throne, an eternal face of terror lay on his face. Lelouch slowly began to make his way to the exit of the room, making sure to place the gun in his side holster. In this sombre moment, he realised that he had in fact murdered his own brother.

* * *

As he walked through the rain into the night, he thought back over his life until now.

Lelouch Lamperouge, that was the kind and intelligent man that most people knew him as. He was a plain and average man that didn't stick out in the crowd, there was nothing interesting about his past. Most of all however, was that he was a man of few words.

 _This was a mask._

The man who walked in Lelouch Lamperouge's shoes was not that sort of person. He was a man of dark and foreboding spirit, his world was tinted grey in a state of constant depression and paranoia. He was cunning and intelligent, that much was true, however it was tainted by his sly fox type attitude. He was the type who rarely ever made friends or acquaintances, most of his 'friends' were merely covers to fit in. If it required it, he would do anything to achieve his goal, even betraying comrades.

This man…. was Lelouch Vi Britannia.

He was the eleventh prince of Britannia, the seventeenth in line for the throne to be a fact. Originally, he had lived a rich and pompous life like that of the other princes and princesses, but something happened. In 2010 his mother, Empress Marianne Vi Britannia, was killed; most likely through assassination. She was not popular to say the least; being born a commoner and a half breed, she rose up through the ranks of the military until she became the emperor's knight. For some reason they both fell in love with each other and the rest was history, this however caused great annoyance with many consorts and nobles who were either jealous or angry that traditions were broken. It's possible that these people were responsible for her death, however, Lelouch had a more likely theory; it was 'him'.

After being thrown into despair at the death of his mother and the injuries his sister Nunnally, who was in the attack, had received. He went straight to his father, the emperor, and demanded justice. Did he give it… no. Instead he had already moved on, forgotten about him, his sister and his mother and simply didn't care. In his outrage he lashed out at the old man, this angered him and lead to him and his sibling being out-casted before being sent to Japan as a political tool. Not long after the war began, he guessed that his father had planned to have him and Nunnally killed at this point however it backfired due to the assistance of the Ashford family, old friends of his mother. In their care he took the guise of Lamperouge, his mothers maiden name, and lived a somewhat normal life.

He was never happy though, in those cold seven years he had been burning on the inside. He wanted revenge, he wanted to make that man as well as all the other pompous fools feel pain, pain that he himself had felt. He also wanted to undo the world that had been built around him, in the brief time he spent in free Japan he had come to love the country. But those greedy pigs just had to lay their claws on it. Finally, he wanted to build a world… a peaceful world where people could live in harmony. A world for Nunnally…

There was one solution to all these problems; rebellion… revolution… rising up and overthrowing the pre-built establishment. This is what he had been planning these seven years, today was merely the start of it. With his new found power, the terrorist force and… Kallen, he could make his dream come true.

He laughed lightly to himself as he continued walking in the night.

* * *

"MY LANCELOT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In an advanced, Britannian engineering workshop a grown man lay on the floor crying. With his arms and legs tucked into his chest, he was currently rolling around in circles while crying out for his precious creation.

"Oh please grow up" Cecile said in a disappointed tone.

"H…How can I 'grow up' when t..this-" he pointed over to a heap of distorted metal.

Over in the corner of the workshop lay the now destroyed Lancelot. It was only a few hours ago that it was up and fully operational, both Lloyd and Cecile were ecstatic to see their pride and joy take its first 'test run'. That 'run' was actually an emergency mission to destroy the Eleven terrorist forces, and it was going well. Countless terrorists fell to the ultimate weapon, the readings on the scanners were some of the most remarkable data they had ever seen in their careers. However, right at the last moment something terrible happened. At first they weren't sure what it was, their devicer, Suzaku, suddenly went no-contact and the Lancelot stopped sending signals. They only arrived two hours later once they had secured military approval and support, they were too late however, the knightmare was in ruins. All they could do was recover the scraps and Suzaku before quickly retreating.

"Lancelot… five years of my life…. Only to be crushed the first day…" Lloyd cried in despair.

"It's alright, it's possible that we could rebuild it" she reassured.

"…YOU'RE RIGHT!" Lloyd suddenly exploded in determination.

"Cecile, looking at the data, how long would you say it would take to repair our baby!"

"Hmm….-" she typed into a tablet console "-going by the damage sustained…. Never"

"EH! What do you mean!" he cried out again.

"I mean the damage is so severe that it would be faster and cheaper to build a new one"

"AH, Right then how long will that take!" his emotions perked up again.

"Due to the fact we've only been given maintenance funding because of the Z-01's completion…. 7 years" she finalised.

"WAHHHHHH!" upon hearing it Lloyd proceeded to jump onto the floor and began rolling around again.

Cecile merely sighed when looking at here partners behaviour.

"Um, Miss Cecile…" suddenly a quiet voice echoed from the doorway.

She immediately turned her eyes around and was filled with a sense of relief. Over there, Suzaku Kururugi stood in good health. When they found him in the wreck, not only was he unconscious but he had also suffered possible head injuries. The past few hours she was worried, unlike Lloyd, that he may be permanently injured. However due to the fact he was standing there fine it would appear she was worried for nothing.

"Oh, are you alright Suzaku?"

"Yes I'm good, thank you. The nurse said I should be fine so they let me out of the room."

"I'm glad to hear it, no injuries?"

"No, I was very lucky…. I lived without a scratch…." He voice suddenly got cold.

"But, I'm more worried about what happened back then…" he quickly reverted.

"Don't you remember?" she asked confused.

"…no… I'm sorry. The Lancelot will be alright…. Won't in?" he said, disappointed in himself.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to use this model anymore, but please don't blame yourself."

She tried to reassure him but it seemed to have little effect. They were interrupted by an obnoxious shout.

"I TOO WANT TO KNOW!" Lloyd said while picking himself of the floor.

"I want to know what monster did this to my poor Lancelot" he said with comically teary eyes.

Cecile nodded before looking at her tablet. After a few moments of clicking and searching she confirmed something before making her way to a computer module, she beckoned for the others to follow. Once they gathered she began typing something while speaking.

"As the machine was a prototype, we had many different camera systems to record footage and data. While the Lancelot was sent into a shutdown mode due to 'something', there were chest mounted cameras that were independent systems-" she explained.

"When we searched the wreck we found that one of these cameras was still operational and had captured footage of the event."

"Oh my, amazing work as usual Cecile" Lloyd said in an intrigued voice.

"Right, I'm afraid there's no sound so I apologise. Here we go" she began playing the video.

It started with the launch, as they already had video and data on this part they skipped through to right when Suzaku finished off the last terrorist. They watched as he located another Sutherland, Suzaku recognised this after a few seconds and tried to explain what happened next, however they could already see it happening. The Sutherland that he attacked exploded dramatically, sending the Lancelot flying out of the apartment and to the ground. Cecile paused it here.

"So from this I think we can all come to the conclusion that this was some type of trap" she said.

"I think so too" Suzaku agreed.

"Ahhh, who could do something like that? To set it up in that amount of time and the fact it actually worked…. They must be intelligent" Lloyd angrily pondered.

"Funnily enough, had this been the end of the attack the Lancelot would have been fine-" Suzaku looked confused at this comment "-although it knocked you out and sent the knightmare into shutdown mode, the Lancelot would have been protected from the blast and would have survived had we recovered it" She explained to him.

"Yet, it did get wrecked" Lloyd pouted.

"I imagine that's due to what's about to happen" she pressed play again.

For about a minute, nothing happened. Suddenly however the camera started to shake as if a giant was walking close by, that 'giant' appeared soon after. A mere Sutherland, though this one was different. Unlike the others a strange symbol was spray painted onto its face, a red bird sigil. Their confused states were broken when the unknown knightmare began firing and destroying the defenceless Lancelot. After that everything became obvious, she paused the video after the enemy ejected leaving the frame behind.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected" Cecile commented.

"I was beaten… by a terrorist… Mr Lloyd, Miss Cecile… I'm sorry, I've failed you…" Suzaku muttered.

"Oh don't worry about it. It seems we were outmatched here, somehow." She said.

"…."

"Huh, Lloyd. What's wrong? I thought you would be crying about being beaten by a five year old system" she asked when she noticed Lloyd was silent.

He was staring intently at the screen, the enemy Sutherland to be exact. His face wasn't contorted in anger though, instead he looked both confused and worried.

"That symbol…" he said.

"Yes, what about it?"

"I've heard a bit about it… well warned anyway…" he stated mysteriously.

"What do you mean Lloyd?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter-" he muttered quietly.

"-But still, I AM angry. How could my Lancelot lose to a puny KMT machine. Agrrrr, I wish I could capture that devicer and then…"

Suddenly as if to break the ice, the door burst open.

"Sir Lloyd Asplund?!" several military men shouted out.

"Ah, yes. Here gentlemen, what is it."

"There is currently an emergency situation going on within the government."

"What do you mean?" Cecile asked.

"Prince Clovis had been murdered."

* * *

By the time Lelouch had made his way back home it was already past 11PM. Walking through the Ashford Academy he arrived at the large building separated off to the side of the institute. Originally this was the student council house, a lush setup for the several prestigious students to use a base of operations as well as a place for dances and other events. However a few years ago he was fortunate to be gifted the entire building as a home, having no-where else to go after all. He reached into his pocket and drew out the familiar key before placing it into the old lock, upon turning it he was greeted with a satisfying 'click' while the door opened.

He sighed as he walked through the dark hallway, if he was not careful he might hit a table or something so he was cautious. He eventually got to the stairs before making his way to the first floor, this was where he primarily lived in the massive mansion. As he made his way through the labyrinth of doors and rooms, he began to hear the voices of those closest to him. Walking into one of the lit up areas, he found himself in his dining room that was occupied by two other people.

Standing to the side of the table was a Japanese woman in her early twenties. She had short black hair and loving hazel eyes that gave her a warm motherly look. An expensive maid's uniform adorned her body as a show of her profession. Her name was Sayoko Shinozaki, a private maid hired by the Ashford Family to look after the small girl sitting next to her. Even though she was Japanese, Lelouch still respected her for her good work unlike other more pathetic Britannians.

With her acknowledged he looked down slightly to the other occupant. In a wheelchair at the end of the dining table, a small frail girl sat. After looking at her for the first time, anyone would be stunned. She was the epitome of beauty and purity with her soft, peaceful face as well as the light brown hair that flowed from her head to her hips. Her eyes were currently shut giving the illusion that she was sleeping peacefully, this, as stated, however was an illusion. The girl was actually blind and had been for seven years, her legs too, had been injured at that time leaving her unable to walk. Nevertheless, this girl was Lelouch's world. The single most important person in his life…

"Oh, is that you Lelouch?" she called out.

"Yes, I'm home Nunnally."

Nunnally, his precious little sister. Many years ago there was a time where she was as capable as any other people, but after the assassination of his mother the trauma of the event had made her blind. The damn killers even shot out her legs, it disgusted him. He would keep her safe though, just like these past seven years he would continue to keep her safe from any danger…

"Master Lelouch, you were out quite late today" Sayoko commented.

"I apologise, something important came up. I'm sorry Nunnally, you shouldn't have waited for me."

"It's okay, I wanted to wait. I wouldn't have slept anyway, I was too scared" she said in sad tone.

"Scared? What's wrong?" he suddenly became protective.

"Oh, it's just that… there was a big terrorist attack earlier. You didn't come home so… I thought something happened to you…" even though her eyes were closed, it looked like she was about to cry.

"It's okay, I'm here now. Don't worry Nunna" he gently hugged his sister.

"Hmm, what's this" he said as he noticed something on the table.

"Ah yes, it's an origami. Sayoko was teaching me how to make one" she then held up a small bird crafted out of folded paper.

"That is cool, don't you make a wish using them?"

"That is correct" Sayoko answered.

"I see, what did you wish for Nunnally."

"Well… I wish for a gentler world" she said in a happy tone.

Lelouch reached out and placed his hand over hers.

"When the time comes for you to open your eyes, it will be. I promise."

The remark appeared to make her incredibly happy, she reached up for another hug. After that he proceeded to help Sayoko move Nunnally to her room before putting her to bed. With that taken care of he realised he hadn't had a drink since this morning, he decided to get a glass of water from the kitchen in order to parch his dry throat. As the cool liquid made its way down his throat he made another sigh. Today certainly had been tough, now all he wished for was the embrace of sleep and a good night's rest.

*Ring*

Suddenly his cellphone rang. Due to forgetting about it and also not expecting a call this late at night, it made him jump slightly. He quickly regained composure before answering the call.

"Hello?"

" _Sweet dreams Lulu-_ ".

He then heard beeping as the call was cut off by the caller. With the small and innocent call over, he was once again left in silence. The only difference was that now it was deafening, his paranoia had skyrocketed as a result of the call. In another scenario he would be on the phone with the police due to the creepy, stalker type call he just received. However, this was not necessary; he already knew who the caller was…. ' _Kallen_ '.

* * *

Jeremiah was currently at his desk. Papers were scattered everywhere, multiple computers were on facing him and several different phones were out with individual calls being handled at the same time. The reason for this absolute chaos was one of the worse things imaginable for a hierarchical type government; the Viceroy was assassinated. No-one knew how it happened or when, but during the colossal failure of the Shinjuku Ghetto siege 'someone' managed to gain access to the prince and took his life. _It was just like back then…_

Frustrated, his flicked through new reports that were popping up every few minutes before letting out an anguished moan. The day had been one of the worst he had even seen in his career. Due to the stolen gas, successful uprising, failed assault, assassination, failure of the new weapon and other smaller things; it was impossible for the situation to get any worse, it seemed almost impossible for the scenario to happen in the first place. That was one thing that bothered him, there were too many ' _things_ '. Tiny, small details in the events and stories he had heard, things that didn't add up right in his head. How did the terrorists get knightmares, how did they fight back the assault, how did they sneak through the guards to get to the prince… There was most definitely something going on here, and for some reason he felt that maybe it had something to do with the encounter he had with the terrorist earlier; the one that defeated him.

As he thought, another officer came in.

"Lord Jeremiah, I have important news that I have been told to report to you."

"What's it about" he breathed out in relief of the small break he was getting.

"Sgt Villetta Nu was found several minutes ago, sir." He raised his brow at the strangely vague wording.

"Villetta? Can I talk to her, there are things I need to-"

"I'm sorry my Lord but… she's dead. She was found, brutally murdered in an Eleven warehouse."

"THE HELL, there is no way she would go down so easily. Tell me how she was killed?" he pounded on the desk.

"She… it would seem she was knocked unconscious… before her throat and neck was crushed by something…" the officer said in a disgusted manner.

"…."

"Is that all, my Lord."

"Yes, that should be fine…"

As the officer left the room, Jeremiah began rubbing his brow in a mix of emotions. He was incredibly sad to hear of the death of his long-time partner, there was no doubt. This didn't temper his confusion and anger though, why was this happening? Why did any of this happen…

* * *

 _23rd January, 2017 A.T.B_

The sun shined through the window of the classroom. The rain from last night had cleared up well into the night leading to clear weather for the next day. In his desk at the back, lelouch sat contemplating life like he usually did, the new difference being the incredible experience he had the day before. In all honesty it felt quite strange for him to return to such a simple setting after that.

* _tap tap_ *

It was perfectly fine though, from here he could experience a more normal life. Here, he could have his friends and acquaintances. It was sort of like a separate world from the harsh reality on the outside.

* _tap tap_ *

Here, he didn't have to worry about certain dangers. He could leave those on the outside while he was safe in this space.

* _tap tap_ *

The point he was trying to make was that the harsh reality of life and the false constructed security of the Academy never overlapped. His fights would never reach this school, here he could continue to live a normal life while-

* _tap tap_ *

He had to exit his thoughts as the annoying tapping sound of school girl shoes walking across the floor only increased in sound. Obviously someone was coming over to talk with him and therefore he couldn't stay in his thinking mode no matter how much he hated talking to common fools. He slowly raised his eyes up to meet the person halfway when he stopped…

"Good morning Lelouch, I told you we'd meet again soon."

 _Amethyst met Sapphire_.

* * *

 **AN: It would appear that I completely ruined expections, again. I should apologise, from now on I won't say "ChX will include this episode or this content" as I seem to be greatly underestimating the amount of content I want for each section or chapter. From here on out a single episode will likely take up 2-3 chapters (each about 5k words).**

 **Anyway as for my splitting 5 into 5 &6\. I wanted this to be an "aftermath" type chapter since, let's be honest, a crap tonne of stuff happened over the past few chapters. With that out of the way, I can now plow ahead with the wacky school stuff (and don't worry, IT WILL be wacky lol).**

 **Comment Answers;**

 **NathenHale2- although I haven't written it just yet. There will be big consequences for the Lancelots failure.**

 **Akuma-Heika-** ಠ_ಠ… **I… did not know that… I think I won't go into detail on the incest thing since… uh yeah.**

 **Yanidavi- I actually completely forgot about Mao, that is going to be interesting to write about.**

 **Anyway, I shall see you in the next chapter with real school antics, yandere stuff and an 18+ shower scene… maybe…**


	7. Chapter 6-The False Girlfriend

**AN: Ohio, here's chapter 6. As I promised, you get some school antics today. Some, as Ch7 will contain the rest. I have to say, for school antics it got quite… dark. You'll see what I mean. The title is a parody of the episodes name, The false classmate, in case you were wondering.**

 **Also, is anyone excited for 'Big Order'. It's a manga by the Mirai Nikki creator and it's anime adaption is starting in April. The main girl is a yandere like Yuno and is apparently "turned up to 11" just like her as well. I'm excited to be honest, I've been wanting a yandere focused anime for a while now (MN's pretty much the only focused one, maybe C3).**

 **EDIT: Ch6 has been edited due to complaints. Enjoy the less angry Shirley.**

 **Anyway, enjoy chapter 6. Also, if you see more spelling/grammar errors then usual; my bad. I didn't have time to look it over.**

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 6 – The False Girlfriend-**_

Lelouch recoiled back in his chair, his shock actually causing the furniture to shoot back. The reason for this sudden response was the appearance of the person in front of him. There, in front of his desk, stood a beautiful girl with red hair and blue eyes. She had a calm and friendly face that made her look like a nice person from a glance. Her smart yellow uniform hugged her body with a perfect fit, showing off her place at Ashford Academy as well as giving her a cute look.

The shocking part however was her identity; Kallen Kozuki. Killer, terrorist, potentially Japanese and blatantly a psychotic person, how she was here of all places he had no idea.

"K-K-KK-Kallen!" he stuttered out trying to process the situation.

"Yes, ah Lelouch… what's wrong?" she bent her eyebrows down in a concerned and sad expression. Funnily enough, this whole exchange mirrored their very first encounter quite well.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked while frantically looking around him, no one seemed to care though.

"um… I come to school here?" she said, confused.

"Ah!"

Yes, everything clicked in his head at that moment. Yesterday, she was indeed wearing a school uniform however in his panic he didn't register what type. It just so happened to be Ashford's. He also realised how he recognised her at first, he had probably seen her here at the Academy but due to the fact he never talked to her obviously didn't know her to well. With the mystery solved he started to calm down, eventually sliding back up to his desk.

"I see, yeah that makes sense-" She seemingly became happy that he had calmed down and let out a sigh.

"-still, I didn't realise this was what you meant when you said you'd 'see me soon'."

"Well this makes things easier, doesn't it?"

"I guess, it would certainly be useful since I can quickly contact and talk to you" he nodded his head at his own statement, in his mind he was putting together several simulations that would benefit from this setup.

"Also from here I can protect you better, there's lots of dangerous things out there… it's better that you stay close to me…" her tone became harsh.

"And of course, I get to be with you more-" she quickly moved over and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a warm embrace "-it wouldn't be good if I had to defend you from a distance, so I'm in your class!" she was a lot happier than a few moments ago, she was good at 'flipping' like that.

However, just as things were beginning to settle down on their end, they began to notice something strange happening…

" _who is that?..._ "

* _whisper whisper_ *

" _oh my god, is that…_ "

* _whisper whisper_ *

" _what's going on, why is Lelouch…_ "

All around them, people were staring intently and whispering away. They were similar to phantoms, never making their presence known but just enough to instil fear in those that heard them. Lelouch guessed the reason for this outbreak was the loving hug that Kallen was still giving him. If this had happened to a normal person it was likely that no one would care, however Lelouch was not normal. As if by some divine curse, when he originally enrolled into the Academy he discovered that he had miraculously become a star within the students overnight. Whether it was due to his looks, knowledge or kindness he really didn't know, what he did know was that he was the subject of the most gossip in the school. It would appear that a new one was about to start.

"K-Kallen, what are you doing?!" one of the girls cried out.

"Doing what?" she feigned an airheaded girl voice as if she was ignorant.

"D-Doing that!" she said.

"Why are you with Lulu, Why are you hugging him?!" another girl spoke up.

"Why are you talking with him in the first place!" a third shouted.

As he heard the girls cries he quickly tried to think of an answer to diffuse the situation. A side effect of his enormous popularity was that nearly every girl in the school had a crush on him in some way or form. Because of this, most girls had become incredibly competitive, entire groups had formed and fought each other over him. Eventually the fighting subsided and everyone decided that the best way to gain peace was for no-one to have him, so if anyone were to confess to him or similar; the girls tend to go nuts.

Still, this was a rather easy problem to solve. All he needed to do was put down their suspicions with "she's a good friend of mine" or "she's a distant relative" and he would be fine. He didn't get to say that however as Kallen had already spoken up…

"What, this is normal. I'm just hugging _my boyfriend_ " she said with a smile.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" the entire female population of the class screamed. Lelouch himself was sent into a state of shock before he remembered something important…

"BOYFRIEND, WHAT?!"

"You whore, don't lie about stuff like that!"

"What are you trying to pull over, if you are; PROVE IT!" the last girl declared confidently, obviously thinking it's fake.

During this time, Kallen wore a massive shit eating grin as she listened to the various girls complaints. When she heard the last girl's request, she merely shrugged and nodded. Within a near instant, Lelouch felt her warm lips connect with his as she kissed him for the second time. Although he didn't feel anything for her, it actually felt quite pleasant. From this up-close angle her beauty was even magnified, making her prettier in every aspect. The sudden wave of emotions and confusion that followed this made it difficult to move, as such he didn't push her away. From an outside point of view it would appear that they were indeed a couple.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" this time, the entire class screamed out.

All across the board people were whispering, gossiping, texting and some were even running to other classes to break the news. Across the floor, bodies of boys and girls lay. Emotionless husks that had lost their crushes love to another rival, they lay motionless in defeat. It would appear that Kallen herself had several different followers. As Kallen simply stood smiling and even posing for someone taking pictures with their cellphone, Lelouch was deep in thought about the events that had just happened.

Yesterday, before the two of them had headed out to fight against Britannia. Kallen had made a conditional offer about him using her 'services' for his future plans. Most of it was simple things like allowing her to be his unofficial 'knight' who could protect him. The last piece however was a completely outrageous proposal by any means, she wanted to be his girlfriend. Upon hearing that he knew very well that things such as this was bound to happen, he knew that a large chunk of his social life at Ashford could be ruined and he knew that he would effectively be stuck with the girl from then on. They always say that in war, the one that is victorious is the one that makes the most sacrifices. Because of this, he decided to go along with it, but only as an act. He was now facing the consequences of his actions.

"Lulu, it's not true… is it?"

Lelouch gasped, over to his right was another girl left in despair after the announcement. However, she was different, she wasn't simply a background girl he never noticed; she was a close friend of him. With long ginger hair that blew in the wind and green eyes that rivalled fields, she was unmistakably Shirley Fenette. Ever since they had met, Lelouch had known that she was in love with him, even if she didn't know herself at sometimes. In another time and place he might have even reciprocate her feelings, however in this world that was not the case unfortunately. For her to hear this must have been like a punch to the stomach, this was evident in the fact she was on the verge of tears.

It seemed like everyone in the room stopped once this confrontation appeared. Everyone looked to the three of them in silence, wondering what was about to happen. Even Kallen looked over to Shirley, although her face was different; she wasn't shocked like the others, it was almost as if she had gotten angry or aggressive. She squinted her eyes at her and muttered " _shirley…_ " under her breath in an unrecognisable tone.

Lelouch finally snapped out of his shocked state and answered.

"Shirley! This.. It's-" but, just as he was about to continue. He noticed his beloved 'girlfriend' give him an absolute death glare, even if only for a second. Whatever he was about to say, he quickly and regrettably forgot it.

"I'm… sorry. Yes it's true. Kallen is my girlfriend and… has been for a while now" he finished his pathetic speech.

Upon hearing this her face lost nearly all of its vitality, it was possible to see her sink into despair on the very spot. She started to sob, everyone in the crowd was still absolutely silent. Suddenly she wiped away her tears and put on a brave and defensive mask before turning and pointing to Kallen.

"YOU!" she cried.

"mhm?" Kallen nonchalantly replied.

"I will speak to you later! Don't run away!" before hypocritically running away herself.

As everyone lost sight of her down the corridor, sobs and cries could be heard in the distance. With her gone, people began to talk to one another. The conversations mainly painted Kallen out as some type of antagonist in this situation, personally Lelouch didn't have any opinion; he didn't know what to think.

"Well, that was certainly dramatic wasn't it. Still though, it's getting close to first period. I'll speak to you later, Lelouch" Kallen said before kissing him on the cheek and walking to her desk.

He let out a sigh and leaning back in his chair. _No matter what he did, his life only got harder_.

* * *

Jeremiah looked over the desk to other members with a fearful anticipation. In light of recent events an emergency government meeting was being held in the Area 11 Parliament Building, a large palace that made up the center of Tokyo and was used as the base of operations for the heads of the country. The board room was filled with over a dozen nobles, officers and government members. At the head of it all was Jeremiah himself, as leader of the Purist Faction he was under legislation to be the temporary Viceroy until the next one was chosen by the Emperor himself. Up until now they had been discussing the lesser topics that needed to be got out of the way, it was only now that they got to the important subject that was causing so much distress.

"-And so, what shall we do about Prince Clovis' murderers" he asked the board.

"Kill them! We must find these-these disgusting Elevens and execute them publically!" a rotund man in a suit cried out.

"That would be good… BUT WE CANT FIND THE BASTARDS!" another man said before slamming his hands onto the desk.

Others began to discuss out loud however it would appear that no-one had any idea, especially with the criminals at large. He personally had enough of the useless cries for vengeance and using his powers as temp-viceroy, announced his own plan.

"Well, if you would allow me-" everyone quieted down.

"-Currently we have not revealed the status his highness to the general public for doing so would result in an outcry. However we cannot keep the secret going forever, very soon we must reveal his state. At the same time we must also reveal the killers names as well as punish them-"

"BUT WE DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE!" a noble said, exhibiting rage.

"-Exactly, we're effectively on a timer. If we don't give a name to the rest of the world, we'll be ruined politically…" the mood dropped after he said this, multiple gulps could be heard within the silent room. Jeremiah put his hands together as he explained the next part.

"This rather annoying situation gives us two options; either we rush out to find the real criminal, give or take this may never happen or-" the board members begged that he had some sort of magic bullet.

"-we scapegoat someone."

Upon hearing this, everyone began unanimously agreeing. Some clapped, others applauded his "quick and brilliant thinking". To Jeremiah however, they were all a bunch of pompous fools that would agree to something like this without hesitation. In this situation though, that would not be the worst train of thought.

"Well then… who should we pick?" the rotund gentlemen from before spoke up.

"I say we use captured Eleven terrorists, it'll be the most believable and-" a sly noble said before being cut off.

"We can't do that. Firstly we don't keep captive terrorists alive unless they are deemed important or high ranking. Secondly, doing that would only encourage them. If they here that one of their brethren killed the Prince, they'll start a rebellion for all we know" a military officer explained.

"Then who…"

The foolish dogs began yapping at each other once more. Jeremiah had really had enough of this shit, so he used the one card that he had been preparing since last night.

"We use Prv Suzaku Kururugi" he stated in an absolute tone.

Everyone gasped and the volume within the room dropped once more.

"If we use him as a scape goat then we can hit several birds with one stone. We can also avoid those problems you mentioned a moment ago-" several members began nodding in agreement.

"-By using him, not only do we have are scapegoat but we also have one that won't encourage terrorists, being Genbu's son. As well as that we can prove once and for all that the honorary Britannian system is flawed and doesn't work. Finally, we can use this as punishment for destroying the Z-01 Lancelot prototype on its first launch. How does that sound."

His plan was met with thundering applause. There was not a single person in the room who did not agree with it. As he stamped a report sealing Kururugi's fate, he apologised to him in his thoughts.

* * *

The students rushing through the busy corridors of Ashford Academy gasped when they saw the idols of the latest gossip walking down their path. They slid to the side in order to let the controversial couple pass by, all the while whispering to their comrades.

Lelouch sighed as he put up with this yet again. Even since the start of the day, people had been treating him as if he were diseased; standing as far away as possible yet still watching with intrigue. It didn't help that his 'girlfriend'/'knight'/stalker was embracing and legitimately enjoying the negative attention. Perhaps it was because at the end of the day, they had to accept that the two were now a couple and would never be able to have either one of them. Either way, she was happy as she had her arms linked round his right, walking by his side.

As he was about to enter one of his class rooms for the next lesson, he heard someone call to him.

"Hey, Lelouch!" he looked over to see a worn out Rivalz running over to him.

"Lelouch! I- Holy Crap It was true!" he shouted as he saw Kallen by his side.

"Hello Mr Rivalz" Kallen said politely.

"Hehe, hi there. I-"

"Good to see you Rivalz, is there something you wanted to tell me" Lelouch interrupted whatever he was about to say.

"Oh, well I came to see if you were alright. After the truck incident, I didn't know what happened to you man! Everyone was really worried, Shirley even beat me round the head!"

"I'm sorry about that, but.. I'm fine, in the end it worked out alright" Rivalz seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Still though, could I talk to you. In private" he said while nervously looking back and forth between him and Kallen.

He sighed again "Sure, but make it quick."

Rivalz then grabbed his arm before pulling over down the corridor, and then around a corner. Once they were alone and with no one eve's dropping he then began.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MAN!" he almost cried.

"Tell you what?"

"Oh I don't know, THAT YOU HAD A FRICKIN GIRLFRIEND MAYBE! Christ, she's hot"

"I really don't see what the big deal is."

"Kallen! Freakin! Stadtfeld!" he exclaimed as if that explained the entire issue.

"Yes?"

"SHES HOT, she's rich, she's got top grades, SHES HOT, she's a Stadfeld, shes well-bred, she's nice, she's cute, she's the most… well developed and also DID I MENTION SHES FREAKIN HOT. Dude, she is literally one of the most sought out after girls in the school" Rivalz started hyperventilating at the thought of the girl.

"So she's a nice girl, your point?"

"Come on man, I'm your best friend. Yet you didn't even tell me you scored this big and also-" he made a crying expression "-you left me in the dust…"

"Well I'm sorry you can't get a girlfriend but that isn't my fault."

"Right, right…. So, how did you meet her? Have you banged yet?"

"Listen, I'm quite busy right now. I'll talk to you and the council tomorrow" he said as he waved and walked off.

"Dammit man, you have haven't you…"

He didn't care for his immature comments, he just wanted to finish up and get this day over with. However when he got back to the classroom where he left Kallen, he found her no-where to be found. ' _Where is she now…_ ' he thought. It annoyed him, but he didn't have time to look around. He entered the classroom and hoped that she showed up sooner or later.

* * *

Kallen sighed and leaned against a wall, a few moments ago Rivalz grabbed Lelouch and dragged him for one reason or another. Because of that she had to wait here for whatever they were discussing to be finished. She sighed again, she was enjoying her time with Lelouch; it annoyed her whenever people tried to split them up like this, then again he deserves some privacy so she couldn't complain. In a small fit of boredom she began sliding her foot left to right. Just before she was about to march over to the two and complain for wasting her time she heard the tell-tale sign of footsteps getting closer. Thinking it was the two guys returning she called over with a happy expression.

"Oh Lelouch, your ba-" her expression dropped when she saw who it really was.

"Good, you didn't run away then?"

Standing over there was none other than Shirley Fenette, as well as another student known as Suzy vinnelle. She let out a rather deep sigh before lifting herself of the wall and faced the two. To be honest, she really didn't want to deal with them right now but it was probably best to get it out of the way.

"Why would I run? It's not like I'm the loser in this situation" she replied sarcastically.

"Grrrhhh… anyway follow us, we'll have our little talk someplace private" she let out, annoyed at Kallen's jab.

"Well I would, but my class is starting. Plus my boyfriend will be back soon" she smirked as her second jab took effect, a look of anger on Shirleys face.

"We don't care, you're a slacker so I don't think you care about being late. Just follow us or else" the second girl, Suzy spoke up.

"Or else? Someplace private? Oh my, it sounds like you're going to assault me maybe. That would certainly end badly for someone here… I wonder who."

"Stop playing around" Shirley moaned.

Kallen stopped caring and shrugged. She proceeded to follow the two who begun to walk away from the class, she silently cursed. Because of this she would be late for her lesson, she might as well go home after this little confrontation. After a while they reached a tucked away hall that no-one used very often, Kallen guessed they thought they wouldn't be disturbed here. Shirley stood at the end with Suzy off to the side, Kallen herself was left in the middle of the hall.

"All right start talking, now!" Shirley said.

"About what?" Kallen said in a plain, not caring tone.

"You might be able to fool everyone else, but not me, never-" she placed her hands to her chest.

"-I've seen through your lies Kallen Stadtfeld, I know you're not how everyone describes you. I've known Lulu for years, he could never love someone like you. So, what did you do!"

"I didn't do anything and besides, why do you care?" she asked, bored.

"Because I care for Lulu. There was no-way he had a girlfriend before today, you just mysteriously appeared. Also he's been acting differently lately, I bet it's to do with you. So tell me, what did you do to Lulu?!"

As Shirley explained, Kallen raised her eyelids several centimetres in a state of non-existent shock before lowering them again.

"Did you bribe him up with cash, I heard your some rich girl, their always horrible. Or, maybe you used your body. However I doubt that, Lulu would never give in to someone perverted."

As Shirley's insults dragged on so too did Kallen's patience. She thought for answer to shut her up for a moment before coming to an amusing conclusion.

"hehehehahahaHaHaHa" she merely laughed to herself.

"W-What's so funny?" both girls looked shocked.

"So that's what this is about huh. The fact that you can't accept me and him, the fact you can't work out why we're together…" she carried on laughing all the while explaining.

"Y'know Shirley, I wasn't going to tell you this unless you pissed me off enough… but I'll tell you now since you obviously want to know…" Shirley prepared herself.

"You, are worthless…"

"Eh!?" she cried out.

"You think your good enough for Lelouch? Fuck that, you're worthless. You think you know Lelouch? Nope, you know absolutely nothing. Do you think you could ever make Lelouch happy? NO, all you have ever done is caused him problems-" Shirley began to shake her head in denial.

"-I on the other hand, am the only person he needs, the only person that deserves to be with him. I'm the only person who knows his whole story, unlike you. I'm the only one who can make him happy, he wouldn't have it any other way."

"That's not true!"

"It is, deal with it. Can you honestly say that you could please him? If he came home one day and asked you 'comfort' him, could you do it?"

"Comfort? You don't mean…" she looked horrified.

"Yeah, that-"

"NO, Lulu… Lulu would never ask for that. That's disgusting, he would never do something so perverted…"

"And that's where you're wrong. While he's nice, he's certainly not a saint. The truth is that he actually wants a good passionate relationship with all of 'that'. He stopped liking pure, school girl antics a long time ago, he wouldn't want you."

"Y-You're wrong…" Shirley had begun snivelling at this point.

"..Lulu…I make Lulu happy… he…"

"You don't, he told me. When you get in his way, doing stuff like ringing his cellphone and screaming down it with you squeaky voice; you piss him off immensely. Seriously, he deals with enough crap in his life so he doesn't need another one screwing with it. Luckily, after he gets worked up over you I'm there to calm him down and 'comfort' him when he wants it" she explained.

"I don't believe it…" as Shirley continued denying, Kallen had had enough.

"Then tell me, if Lelouch is truly how you say he is… why did he pick a 'Rich Whore' and not you?"

"….." she couldn't answer.

" _And it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down…._ " Kallen sang a small tune to herself.

As the metaphorical damn did indeed come tumbling down, Shirley turned away and began crying once again. Kallen just turned around and began walking away, however someone called out to her.

"Hey, this isn't over. There's still our beef you know" Suzy said.

"Beef?"

"I-I trusted you, we were friends… and…" what she said was true, they had been friends for a year now. She could already guess where this was going.

"I told you I had a crush on him…. And what did you do?" she stared at her with an expression of intense anger and sadness.

"Cut ahead of the que?" she said as a joke, she was getting quite bored with this teenage drama shit.

"FUCK YOU, YOU BITCH!"

As Suzy shouted she ran over to Kallen and drew her fist back, her rage fuelling her strike. This was a massive mistake on her part though; only a moment later, Suzy lay on the ground, Kallen's right foot putting pressure down on her abdomen. Being a skilled fighter, it was pathetically easy to dodge the amateur strike. She looked down in disgust as the girl lay in pain. Kallen's personality did a complete flip, with cynical eyes and a monotone voice, she retained none of the friendly persona she showed in public.

" _The hell was that…_ "

"agrh.. please…" she groaned in pain.

" _You think that violence is gonna solve your problems… Well, it's not such a bad idea but you should know who you're up against first…_ "

Getting bored quickly, she retracted her foot before walking down the corridor. She stopped before she was out of view of the two.

" _Oh and by the way… If any of this gets out… You'll be in for quite a shock, in fact I've been called a 'live wire' a few times before…_ "

She walked away.

* * *

Night came once again and drowned the city in darkness. The city center was full of people walking to and throw, trying to get home as to enjoy the evening. One person wasn't moving however. Outside a cheap take-away, a young woman sat munching on freshly made pizza. Like a gluttonous pig she devoured entire slices in single bites, she had already eaten two boxes by now.

"Hmm, I wonder when I should introduce myself to him…" she contemplated to herself.

"…."

"I guess I'll wait a few more days…

"…."

Mmm, this shits good…" she said as she started her fourth box.

* * *

 _24th January, 2017 A.T.B_

The sun shined and the bird sang, the time was about midday. Lelouch leaned on the railing, he was currently on the schools rooftop. He regularly came here in order to pass the time at lunch, or skip classes. He looked down towards the various classes running on the outdoor track, they were doing P.E.; something he was notoriously bad at, so they didn't mind if he skipped out. That wasn't the only reason he was here though, he was waiting for Kallen to show up. Ever since meeting her, he's had an uncountable amount of questions he's wished to ask her; today he would get his answers.

As he started to become impatient, he heard the roof door swing open. The rusted metal making unpleasant creaking sounds that made him cringe slightly. Through the doorway the familiar girl walked towards him. From what she had told him, she pretended to be a sick invalid as a sort of disguise in public. Because of this she had free reign with teachers and didn't need to join in on the P.E. lessons, he felt this would be the perfect time to have this talk.

"Oh my, skipping classes now are we. I didn't know you were so rebellious, Lelouch" she teased.

"You act as if you don't do the same" he retorted.

"True, true."

She walked up to his side and leaned against the rails, mirroring him.

"So… what's this about then?" she asked.

"Funny, with your intelligence I thought you could guess."

She put her index finger to her mouth "Hmm? Questioning me perhaps?"

"Yes, you did offer explanations the other day."

"Ah yes I did, that's correct. Fair enough, so… what do you want to know?"

"Firstly, promise me you won't lie. I need to know every detail correctly in order to make judgements."

In response to this she crossed her heart with her finger and bowed slightly. Lelouch let out a breath before turning fully to her and began.

"Tell me, who are you? How are you in this school? I thought you were Japanese?" she thought for a second before answering.

"Ah I see. Yeah, it's kind of confusing… Basically, I'm half Japanese and half Britannian; though I would prefer just to be full Japanese-" upon hearing this, a few things made sense in Lelouch's head.

"Your part of a noble family, correct?"

"Yes, on my fathers side; Stadtfeld. My mother is a common Japanese though; Kozuki. Where-ever it benefits, I switch from one to the other. So, either Kallen Kozuki or Kallen Stadtfeld works."

"I see, that's certainly useful."

He thought to himself for a bit for his next question.

"Since you've been making quite a mess lately I need to work this out, why do you love me? We've haven't met up until now and quite honestly, I think the obsession goes a bit over typical romance."

After asking, Kallen made a pained expression before shuffling her shoes.

"Ummm, that's kind of difficult to answer you know… I just kind of started loving you, I guess…"

"Then, when did it start?"

" _A long time ago…_ "

"Well that's kind of vague" he sighed.

"Fine, I'll skip that one. How do you know so much about me? You even knew where I was the other day. What are you, a stalker?"

"I prefer the term, investigator of the truth. Also it's normal for lovers to know about each other so I don't see what's wrong."

"Stalker it is then" he concluded.

"Tch… Anyway is that all, we can talk about stuff at any time you know."

He felt that he was drastically running out of time. Frantically he searched for a final question, something important that he needed to know. Unfortunately he had so many to choose from it made it difficult to pick one. However, he suddenly remembered one thing, something that had been bothering him since they first met. He quickly got serious again and looked her in the eye.

"Wait, there's one more thing…"

"Yes?"

" _What do you know about Geass?..._ "

* * *

 **AN: Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed, I'm not sure when the next will be since im bogged down in work atm.**

 **How did you feel about the 'confrontation' between Shirley and Kallen near the end. That was originally going to be a lot more light hearted and SoL'y in my head then what actually happened… Not sure when it got so dark. Personally, I don't actually like Shirley, I found really f*king frustrating in the show. I felt like she was a waste of time and space, however saying that I felt sorry for her here… in my own story…**

 **EDIT: Because of a lot of complaints I have edited the chapter. Shirley is now a bit less aggressive (I hope). I should explain, the reason I made her like that was because in my head I thought that if a scenario like this happened Shirley would try to "defend" Lelouch from the new girl even if nothing was wrong. This actually a problem resulting from her crush which she can't accept due to her Dandere nature, shes projecting her anger onto another person. Anyway as for her aggressive comments, I really screwed up big time, I wasn't projecting my own hatred for Shirley instead I accidently went overboard (remember how I said the original scene was light hearted).**

 _ **Review comments**_

 **KeepinItMunkd- Im glad you noticed her in that particular scene (I was hoping somone would). The reason for that is sort of odd, in this universe Kallen gets sexual pleasure from being ordered around by Zero. That scene held a lot of weight in the scheme of things so it has the most dramatic reaction. The reason I decided this is because quite a few different yanderes have their own perverted tendencies (Tokisaki Kurumi for example, freakin hot btw) so I wanted Kallen to have that sort of thing.**

 **Guest- Arigato.**

 **Republic- As I have said before, you viewers are missing a vital piece of information. In the scenario you described (generic TT), then yes they would all be friends and happy. However there is something very different and wrong about this Kallen that negates any canon relationships she may have. What is it? You shall see…**

 **.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 7-Tastes like Citrus

**AN: Hello everyone. A bit of a shorter chapter again, however this one ends the first school antics 'arc'. Also an important note is this chapter contains some light lemon, not too much (you wont see any heavy action) however be warned, it is my first afterall…**

 **You won't get much of that, there will be this one and one more near the end; that's all.**

 **If you do want more then SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: If the fic reaches 90 reviews by Tuesday 12th. I will write a yuri lemon one-shot starring Kallen and C.C, you know you want it…**

 **Eh… anyway on with the show.**

* * *

 **- _Chapter 7 – Tastes like Citrus-_**

" _What do you know about Geass?_ "

That was the question he'd just asked here. The question he had wanted an answer to ever since she resisted his Geass, ever since she uttered the name of the God-like power. Upon asking the question, Kallen got defensive and began looking at him with a sinister glare.

"That's for me to know and-"

"No, I need to know how you knew about this. Do you really think I could trust someone who not only knows about it, but is also immune to it" he interrupted.

"…."

In their standoff they both stared intently at the other, each one waiting for the other to break. Eventually it was Lelouch himself that snapped.

"Let me ask you something else then, how much do you know about this Geass?" he pointed to his left eye.

"More then you, probably."

"Let's test that…"

He walked over to the other side of the roof and began searching for something on the lower level. After a few seconds he found he was looking for, a young female student of the academy. The student walked in a daze, as if they weren't aware what they were doing, they made their way to the far wall before picking up a piece of chalk and making an 'X'. Lelouch pointed this odd behaviour out to Kallen.

"Over the past few days I have been experimenting with my Geass, this is one of those experiments running around-" he explained apathetically.

"Ara, I never expected you to be so inhumane…" she made an over-dramatic gasped expression.

"-…From these experiments I have discovered the different limitations to the Geass as well as some other things. Now, if you truly know about it then please recite the limits."

She sighed before commenting "Very well."

"Range of 500 metres, can only be done through direct eye contact, works best with specific commands and… can only be used once" she said while looking for approval.

"Pretty good, I also got as much. But… how did you know that? Don't think I forgot about your immunity to it either."

"…." She stayed silent in a very discomforted way.

"What's the matter, cat got your-"

"It's not the first time I've seen it…"

Despite hearing it he wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be, he had speculated as such. He motioned for her to continue due to his intrigue being peaked. She lowered her gaze and nodded, her red bangs covering her eyes and making it difficult to read her.

"I'll confess that I've seen the power many times before, it's definitely not new to me… I can't explain why I know this… _but perhaps this will answer it instead…_ "

Lelouch was confused by what she meant before he saw her moving her hand. It slowly reached up to her face.

" _I won't explain what it does…_ "

 _He felt the atmosphere drop in temperature for some reason, it was if a dark pressure had begun brewing around them…_

 _Her hand delicately drifted through her hair, twirling the bangs…_

 _He somehow felt he was at the gates of no return…_

 _Her hand very slowly and delicately raised the left bang…_

.

*Crash*

They both whipped their heads around to the door, over there Shirley lay in a pile after having lost her balance and fallen through the door. It would seem that she was spying on them, but he didn't know why. She immediately got up while blushing immensely, mumbling hundreds of apologies to them in the space of a few seconds. Eventually after a few seconds she ran down the stairs out of sight. Kallen also used this event to make a getaway too.

"Well, gotta go. See you Lelouch" she said waving goodbye, leaving him standing on the roof and completely unsatisfied.

* * *

 _25th January, 2017 A.T.B_

Lelouch looked around himself in boredom. He was currently sitting in the student councils office, being a member after all. However it shouldn't be confused with a fun, exciting experience it's always claimed to be, it was quite a drag. At least he was good friends with everyone there; Rivalz and Shirley being the first two.

There was also another girl, one he unfortunately rarely ever got to talk much; Nina Einstein. She was a short and pale little thing who spent most her time on a computer or reading. Her long black hair was weaved into two brails and a frail pair of reading glasses adorning her eyes. The reason for their rather cold friendship, or lack thereof, was due to the fact that she was a very shy girl who preferred to talk with people of similar interests; he could respect that.

As well as Nina, there's also-

" _Fascinating._ "

He groaned…

-In this world there is a being of complete and utter evil. A creature so maniacal and dark, light cannot escape their surface. It is said that this being wanders the land, cursing and pranking those unfortunate to cross paths with them; like some mythical leprechaun. It was truly terrifying. It fooled men with its beauty, long silky blond hair and dark blue eyes that suck you in. Its name… was Milly Ashford, the council president.

As he explained, Milly was a prankster, and moreover she loved to abuse people when she got dirt on them. Sitting next to him was his quote-unquote girlfriend, it would appear that she had heard of the rumours and summoned the two of them here. Milly sat at the far end of the desk, hunched over with her face resting on her crossed hands; the infamous Gendo pose. On her face, one could see a smirk that stretched from ear to ear.

"Absolutely…" _she looked him in the eyes_ "-fascinating…"

"So, may I know why I'm here" he questioned, sick of the silence.

"Oh, we just want to…" _she looked him in the eyes_ "-ask some questions…"

"Yeah, cmon man!" Rivalz spoke up from his seat.

"Personally, I don't care…" Nina also said in a rare quote from her.

Shirley just mumbled something from her place.

"Well, sorry but I-" he tried to explain.

"I'm fine with that" his partner spoke up.

"Excellent, then first of all tell me…" _she looked her in the eyes_ "-how did you meet?"

He was about to chuck out some made up excuse however it seemed that Kallen already made one.

"It's funny, we actually met in a construction site a while back… odd place I know" she chuckled.

"At that moment, I looked into his eyes… and it was love at first sight" her own eyes sparkled at the fake recollection and she had her hands cupped together.

Upon hearing this, Milly began overdramatically sniffling.

"That was…" _she looked her in the eyes_ "-beautiful…"

"ugh…"

The conversation went on like that for a 20 minutes, the guys dishing out random questions in hope for dirt and Kallen dishing back fake soppy love stories. By the time it was over he was already worn out, and he hadn't even done much if anything. He wished for something to break the ice.

"Hello everyone" a soft voice said.

' _My saviour_ ' he thought as his little sister Nunnally was rolled into the council room by Sayoko.

"Oh, if it isn't…" _she looked her in the_ -WAIT NO THAT CAME OUT WRONG!

"Eh, hello Nunnally" Milly greeted, with everyone else following suit.

"Say Nunnally, what brings you round today?" Rivalz asked.

"Hmm, I came to see my brother's girlfriend-" Lelouch chocked on his breath.

This was most definitely a situation he was not looking forward to, one that he had been trying to avoid. He didn't know how his little sister would react to the news, he feared she'd hate him or she'd get jealous. But, as he saw, she seemed to take it quite well.

"Hello, nice to meet you Nunnally" Kallen said, putting her hand over Nunnally's.

"Ah, you must be miss Kallen-" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you ever since I heard the news, I'm glad that my brother has found someone."

"Yeah, I make sure to look after him well" they both chuckled.

"You sound really nice, it makes me happy…" she trailed off slightly at the end.

Kallen suddenly realised something before explaining to the young girl.

"Oh I'm sorry, don't worry. I'm not going to take your big brother away from you, I'll make sure look after you as well."

Nunnally looked slightly shocked before becoming excited once more.

"Really, that's great! Thank you so much… oh I almost forgot, congratulations on-"

Nunnally was about to speak before Milly's hand wrapped around her mouth.

"Hey Kallen, could you give us a moment" the blond girl asked, she then complied and walked over to Lelouch.

When Kallen left Milly quickly moved to Nunnally's ear and whispered.

"Uh, sorry Nunnally but theres been a change of plans."

"Really, what do you mean? I thought Kallen was meant to be joining the council" she whispered back.

"About that… due to certain complaints we're going to have to go back on that… so uh, she can't join."

Nunnally's face distorted into confusion before she started frowning.

"Oh, I see… that's too bad, she seems so nice."

"Yeah, it's a shame-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CAN'T JOIN?!"

Everyone in the room stopped as Rivalz shouted out in surprise. Shirley was standing next to him, she had been explaining the situation to him beforehand. She was fidgeting in panic as the big secret leaked.

"What do you mean Rivalz?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, originally we were going to give Kallen a place on the council but now we can't for some reason."

"Is… Is that true?" he questioned.

"Unfortunately, yeah. I'm sorry about that, I hope you don't mind Kallen" Milly apologised.

"Oh it's fine, I'm not that good with that type of work anyway" she brushed it off.

"You say that like its fine, but I already spent a fortune on this…" Rivalz held up a bottle with his head hung low.

"Is that…"

"Alchohol?!" everyone screamed in surprise.

"Yep, top of the line champagne. Bought it myself" Rivalz proudly boasted.

"Hey, that's against the law. Give it here!" Shirley moaned and began chasing Rivalz.

"Oh crap- Hey Lelouch, catch!"

Upon hearing the instruction, he accidently caught the bottle on reflex. A few seconds later Shirley tackled him to the ground in hopes of retrieving the contraband. Due to the shock of the fall however, the cap burst off sending the sparkling liquid high into the air. Everyone gasped as it flew and impacted… right on Kallens head. For some reason, the people gathered could only stare in silence as the red head was dowsed in champagne, the scenario was just another day for the student council.

* * *

 _ **Warning: Things get sour here on out. You may want to skip ahead.**_

* * *

Lelouch walked down the hallway, in his hands were a fresh pair of clothes. After the champagne incident he had allowed Kallen to use his shower in the student council house, she quite expectantly accepted the offer and hurried over to get washed up. He arrived at the doorway and wondered for a moment about how to proceed, he could hear the shower running so it would be rude to barge in right now. He decided to knock.

"It's me. I've got the spare clothes, I'll just leave them outside the door so you can pick them up when you've got a towel on."

"Oh its fine, I've got the curtains drawn. You can come in if you want."

He was surprised by the remark and decided to follow through as it would be easier than her exiting the bathroom while indecent. As he stepped through the door he noticed that the curtains were indeed drawn, walking in further now that his small fears were quenched he allowed the door to shut behind him. His body quickly adapted to the heat coming from shower as well as the steam it generated.

"I'm sorry about that, they can get a bit crazy sometimes" he attempted to apologise again to her since he wasn't sure if she had forgiven them after they apologised the first three hundred times.

"It's okay, nothing wrong with cutting loose every now and then" she said in calm and considerate manner.

It seemed as though she had gotten over it pretty quickly, which was lucky in his case. While thinking about something to talk about he let his eyes wander about. Currently the shower light was on with the main one out, this allowed one to see the silhouette of whoever was showering even with the curtains drawn. Because of this design flaw he suddenly felt as though he was someplace he shouldn't be, after all, there was only a thin piece of fabric separating the two. Deciding it was best to leave, he placed the fresh clothes down and prepared to go.

"I've put them down on this rack. I guess I'll see you in a few minutes then…" he began to walk away.

"Wait, could you pass me my purse. It's just over there" she pointed her hand out of a small crack she made in the curtain.

"Oh, sure."

The pink purse was quite easy to find as it was one of the many things Kallen haphazardly dumped in a pile by the side. After picking it up he walked over to her arm that was peeking out of the curtain. Although he didn't know why, he felt as if he was in some sort of danger; like something terrible was about to happen. He handed over the purse and that was that…

Until he felt a much stronger hand grabbing his wrist.

"Hey what the-"

He couldn't continue as he felt an immense force pull him through the curtains and straight into the shower. The large spray of water immediately hit him and he felt his uniform begin to soak through within seconds. As he tried to process what happened he noticed that he was laying down on his back, a figure overbearing him on all fours as if they wanted to consume him. When he looked up he saw the obvious redheaded and red handed culprit, for one reason or another Kallen had used the purse excuse to pull him into the shower with her.

"Kallen, what are you- WHOA-"

He shouted in surprise when he noticed an obvious fact, that being that Kallen was currently fully 'on display'. He felt his cheeks flare up as he attempted to turn his head to the side and shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he pleaded. Instead of being angry however she merely laughed at his fearful antics.

"What's to be sorry about? You can look you know, I'd be a terrible partner if I didn't let you see" she chuckled again.

He turned his head a few degrees and looked up to her face, they were only a few inches apart. As she looked down on him, the only expression she had was a small smirk letting him know she was enjoying his problems. Her hair was also dangling by soaking threads across her head, the water from the shower preventing it from ever drying; it was a very rare look for her but also incredibly attractive.

"Hey… Kallen… what are you doing?..." somehow, he felt that he asked this question to the girl far too many times to be considered normal.

"You didn't know Lelouch? It's normal for couples to get 'playful' in the shower."

"Playful?..." he asked in an innocent and worried tone. He didn't like where this was going.

She didn't answer immediately, however her features gave their own hints. Like him, her cheeks were blazoned with red and she was breathing heavier than normal. Her eyes held deep emotions that he couldn't directly pinpoint, it was like a mix of hunger and passion; he had some ideas as to what it could be…

In the time he had been thinking, her face had closed the distance between them. Her hot breathes touched his face and yet somehow sent chills down his spine. A few seconds later the distance was fully cut, her lips claiming his. The level of surprise he felt this time had decreased from the times before, not only was he becoming used to it but he expected as much from her. One thing that was different though was the kiss itself, unlike the pure loving kisses they had had up until now this one was on a completely different level. It was lustful and full of energy, her lips swayed and moved in a constant motion making the kiss hotter as well as wetter from the constant downpour of the shower.

By the time she broke the kiss both parties were breathing heavily, the steam in the air raising the temperature and making it difficult to breath. While Lelouch was speechless from the intense experience, Kallen only looked amused; she gave off a sigh before speaking.

"Y'know, I was wondering…" she said while running her finger down his chest.

"…about whether we should 'seal the deal' and become one now"

He froze, the term she just said is only used when referring to one action. His mind began to go into overdrive however in his remaining sanity he managed to make one priority; he needed to get out of here. He felt that if he stayed any longer something might happen, they hadn't even known each over for that long… For some reason a part of his brain even wanted that to happen and refused to move from where he was, luckily his primary mind was intact and allowed him to get up...

Until she pushed him back down again. Using her hands she also took the liberty of restraining him. This course of actions sent him into a panicked state, he began pleading with her to no avail.

"Kallen! You have to let me go, that's an order."

"Fufu, don't worry Lelouch… You'll like it once you start…"

"No, this is wr-"

She silenced him with another kiss, this time rougher than the last. He wasn't going to stick by and let it happen though, mustering his strength he began to resist against her advances. However no matter how much strength he used, Kallen was simply stronger. Whenever he tried to push against her she would come back full force, she eventually resorted to bringing her entire body down and binding them together. With each use of force on either side the two's bodies tightened together further, their limbs tangling into a wrapped mess.

After breaking apart once more, Kallen lifted herself to give both of them breathing room. Lelouch used this rare chance to frantically look round for an exit of sorts, however when he did this he caught sight of something he had been ignoring on purpose till now; her body. He had heard people such as Rivalz go on about her body as if it were a goddesses for a while now, and he saw the reason why. Her nude features were immaculate, smooth silky white skin wrapping a slim and healthy frame. She was at a perfect size that even professionals in the model industry would be jealous of her. Her strong legs combined the softness of a school girl with well-built muscles that could take any challenge, the combination was strangely erotic. His eyes also wandered over her pronounced breasts several times, indescribable, smooth, soft, large and exotic were the only things that came to mind after they melted it several times over. All of this was only enhanced by the water drenching her skin as well as the shower lamp in the background.

She was the first girl he had seen in this state, in this situation. The resulting emotions sent him spiralling out of control, however even if he tried to look away, he just couldn't stop. His eyes absorbed her absolute beauty, his heart and mind becoming more attracted to her by the second.

"Ara, it seems that Lelouch is a dirty, perverted man after all" she commented with a smirk.

He quickly turned away embarrassed, he had completely lost control of the situation.

"Well… If you like it so much then you can keep looking…" she used her hand to tilt his head back into view.

He went back to admiring her body for a few moments before she brought herself forward for their next kiss. By now the kiss had devolved from the light but passionate ones from before into full blown French kissing. He suddenly felt her tongue demand access to his mouth, for some reason he couldn't deny and allowed the foreign entity inside. Her tongue quickly got to work dancing through his mouth, eventually wrapping itself around his own tongue. Despite his mental protests he found himself involuntarily moving to her rhythm, both of them beginning to moan into each other's mouths from the pleasure, their saliva mixing together forming their bond.

During this entire time he hadn't been resisting like before, he was too busy trying to keep full control of his brain. A dark parasite that exists within all humans known as lust was slowly devouring his mind, up until this point in his life he had never let it control him unlike most people. However, now that he found himself here it was if the parasite had begun conquering him; all due to the seductive demon known as Kallen Kozuki. Each time he looked at her body, each moment they kissed and each time their bodies tightened against each other; he found himself liking it more. As the last of his sanity was carved away, he felt a pressure grow in his chest and body. A strange sensation, like a desire, filled his spirit. His lower member, which until now he had expertly supressed, started to become erect and hard. And, at this lowest point; he accepted it and let it take him…

"AH! What are you doing?!" a voice shouted.

"EH!" both teens let out in surprise.

They both turned around to see a new figure standing there, Shirley. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't looked the door due to the fact he hadn't been planning on staying long, she must have walked in. Currently she had a look of complete shock on her face, her features lit up red from the lewd scene.

"P-P-PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT! PEEEERVEEERT!" She repeated over and over while comically smacking Kallen over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Ouch, stop that! Also get out of here!" Kallen retorted.

"I'll save you Lulu!"

As Shirley declared that she would save him from this bizarre scenario from her point of view she stopped whacking Kallen and focused on a new strategy. Reaching up she hit knob on the shower panel, the hot and soothing liquid quickly turned icy and wicked. She then grabbed the shower and started spraying the indecent pervert like a rabid dog. Kallen immediately started squealing in a high pitched manner before jumping out of the shower and bolting out of the room, making sure to grab a towel on the way out.

"Phew, are you okay Lulu. It looked like Kallen was doing something weird to you."

"I'm fine… thanks to you….. though I wish you could have come a bit quicker…" he said in a long and drawn out voice.

* * *

 _ **End of that scene**_

* * *

After the incident, both Lelouch and Kallen met up again in one of the hallways of the house. They didn't talk for a while, preferring to let the silence speak for itself as they walked. Eventually the red head did speak up.

"About that-"

"I think it's better if we forget it ever happened" he explained, trying to erase the event from recent history.

"That's one possibility… *sigh* it's too bad, had that brat not interrupted us who knows exciting things may have happened" she said in a depressed voice.

"I'd prefer not to think about it…"

"Why, you were getting into it at the end, give or take a minute and you would be doing to me what I did to you several times over…." She seemed to be thinking about something.

"Then again it doesn't have to end this way, we could find someplace quiet and-"

"No, this is fine" he exclaimed before picking up his pace.

They eventually found themselves reunited with the others, Milly seemed to be eyeing the two with a huge grin on her face, he dreaded the coming confrontation with her. However, that never happened. Instead Nunnally cried out in sad voice.

"Lelouch, it's horrible."

"What? What is it?" he walked over.

"They're saying that Clovis is dead"

He made a fake expression of surprise on his face before looking towards the TV. Indeed the latest breaking news report was that of his brother's death, however what came next stopped him right in his tracks.

" _We have just had word that the killer was apprehended, his name is Suzaku Kururugi…_ "

* * *

 **AN: DANDANDUUUUUN. Welp how (terrible) was that.**

 **I have to admit, I didn't plan to write that shower scene originally. I had a small plan for it if I ever did however I wasn't going to use it; suddenly ShadowCrusader brought it up in a review and well… I became inspired to make it a reality…**

 **Review comments;**

 **MadeinBestKorea- Thank you, there will be more. After all I love Eva.**

 **Noir117- I searched to find the story the other day, 3 hours; couldn't find it. is too big DX**

 **Yanidavi- HOLY CRAP, that Geass Idea sounds amazing. Unfortunately it's too late to put that in… also something else…**

 **Random Guy- *DING DING* Yes, you are correct. This Kallen 'originates' from an AU, no the Canon. Well done for working that out, however your assumption on what makes it AU is not correct; I left a massive hint in this chapter as to what it is (hint; its not the obvious one at the start).**

 **As for pity… lets just say that Kallen may have lost stuff like that a while ago…**

 **On the dom/sub topic, I don't really feel that she's that dom. She's very influential (to get the ball rolling on some events) but she is also very sub (there haven't been enough scenes to show it off), if Lulu told her to jump off a cliff; she'd do it. Another thing is that she sees danger where no else can, butterfly effect and all, this makes her look very controlling when in fact she's being protective.**

 **Finally I will say that, no, I won't have her antagonise anyone that doesn't deserve it. She may be a yandere but she's also incredibly intelligent and has sense (I.e; she wont attack any random girl talking to Lulu). As for the C.C. comment, how would she even kill her since she's immortal, I guess a chainsaw might disable her…**

 **.**

 **That's all for today, you probably won't see me for a week since I have work. But I'll try to get it out soonish. See you!**


End file.
